


With Three L's

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: The Vampire Diaries [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Damon Salvatore - Freeform, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hardcore, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Paddling, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Lilah is Damon Salvatore's sexual hungry twin sister. Meeting Soulless Sam she finally finds someone who can match her hunger. Lilah returns to Mystic Falls on the ask of Damon, but it's not exactly the homecoming she expected.And what happens when Sam gets his soul back??





	1. Lilah

Name: Tallulah Salvatore

Nickname: Lilah. (Most) Tallie. (Stefan) Tal. (Damon)

Alias: Tallulah Black. Tillie Smith. Jennifer Check. Mikaela Banes. Sophie Maes. Lily Luster. Mary Jane. April O'Neil. Cassandra Ridgeway. Sydney Shanowski. Alexa Jordan. Reagan Lucas. Lois Lane. Ione Starr.

Born: June 18, 1839 (Mystic Falls; Age 25)

Appearance:

Height: 5 ft 4 in or 163 cm

Hair Color: Dark Brown/Black

Eye Color: Blue

Distinctive Features:

Several tattoos on her body – on right shoulder, left ribcage, right upper groin, etc.

Sparkling blue eyes

Seductive voice

Cast: Megan Fox

Species: Vampire (Nightwalker)

Turned: By Stefan Salvatore's blood on September 30, 1864 (transition initiated by Stefan Salvatore)

Occupation:

Nomad (Formerly) (1940's)

Journalist (Formerly) (Late 90's)

Prostitute (Formerly) (1855-1920)

Mechanic (Currently)

Family Members:

Silas (Distant Paternal Ancestor)

Unnamed Doppelgängers Of Silas † (Distant Paternal Ancestors)

Giuseppe Salvatore † (Father)

Lillian Salvatore † (Mother)

Damon Salvatore (Twin Brother)

Stefan Salvatore (Younger Brother)

Unborn Niece/Nephew † (via Stefan and Valerie Tulle)

Unnamed Paternal Half-Brother †

Zachariah Salvatore † (Paternal Half-Nephew)

Zachariah's Unnamed Son † (Paternal Half-Nephew)

Joseph Salvatore † (Distant Paternal Half-Nephew)

Joseph's Unnamed Son † (Distant Paternal Half-Nephew)

Zach Salvatore † (Distant Paternal Half-Nephew)

Tom Avery † (Descendant)

Sarah Salvatore † (Distant Paternal Niece)

Personality:

Lilah is considered very much like her twin brother, in that she can be dark, cruel, manipulative. Lilah is incredibly protective of her younger brother, Stefan, and would go to any lengths to try and keep him safe (Like when she stuck by him when he was a ripper). Unlike Damon, Lilah faces her emotions head on, and has never resorted to turning her humanity off, she would rather work through them then run from them. Lilah is very sexually aggressive and claims that it is her super power that she can tell who people are attracted to (whether this is a real gift, or just her reading people's body language is unknown). Lilah very often makes the first move and is unafraid of being rejected. She has never had a long term relationship and usually sabotages her relationships before they can become serious. Despite this, Lilah has a true desire to find someone that loves her for who she is, that is willing to fight past her sabotages and come out the other side with her.

Bio:

Tallulah and Damon Salvatore were born June 18, 1839, to Giuseppe Salvatore and Lillian Salvatore in what would eventually become the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Tallulah is the younger twin, second born child and only daughter of Giuseppe and Lillian.

During her human years, Tallulah was seen and described to be rebellious, carefree, emotional, independent, troubled, insecure, misunderstood, impulsive, competitive, and irresponsible. When Tallulah was 15 she rebelled against her father, refused to marry, and started working as a prostitute, and started going by the name Lilah.

Tallulah and her father, Giuseppe, never got along or had a good, close relationship and Giuseppe frequently expressed extreme disappointment and resentment in his daughter. Despite her very strained relationship with Giuseppe during her human life, Tallulah was very close to her younger brother Stefan and they shared a very close relationship and bond.

She was turned into a vampire in 1864, when she was 25 years old, she was attacked and left for dead by one of her John's, Stefan had been on his way to see her when he smelt her blood. When he found her she was choking on her own blood. He feed her his blood and then snapped her neck. When she woke he sat with her and explained everything. She took it better then Damon.

Powers and Abilities:

The supernatural forces that sustain vampires also endow them with superhuman physical abilities as well as powers of mind control. Their physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger with age and experience. Vampires who feed on animal blood will not be as powerful as those who feed on human blood. Human blood is also known to increase the speed of healing when ingested by a vampire after being seriously wounded.

Super Strength: Vampires are noticeably much stronger than Supernatural Hunters, Immortals and Humans and slowly grow stronger as they grow older. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average-size, fully-grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, cutting off a person's head with their bare hands, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of Werewolves in their human form and, depending on the age of the vampire, can be equal to that of Evolved Werewolves. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood.

Super Speed: Vampires are much faster than supernatural hunters, immortals, humans, and werewolves in human form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, usually faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion allowing them to appear or vanish quickly and quietly. Their reflexes and dexterity are similarly heightened, allowing them to catch certain projectiles such as arrows and thrown stakes in the air with ease. Like their strength, their speed also increases with age.

Super Agility: Vampires possess super-human agility. They have shown that they can move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. This ability also increases with age.

Super Senses: Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones, though most vampires typically learn how to tune out most ambient noises when it's not necessary to hear them—Josh, a newborn vampire, explained that vampires can turn their enhanced hearing off, which explains why they can occasionally miss auditory warnings (such as the footsteps of approaching enemies) when they're paying attention to other things. Vampires can also smell blood from several meters away, and see in total darkness. These senses improve and grow stronger with age and experience. Their senses of taste are also enhanced as well, allowing them to detect the presence of drugs, alcohol, or vervain in someone's blood.

Super Durability: Vampires can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets, which have a weakening effect on vampires, have been seen to continue fighting so long as they were not shot in the heart or the head. Vampires still react to physical force in a human manner, particularly young vampires, who will occasionally be affected even by human-strength-level force. Vampires can also still be stunned and dazed by strikes and trauma, though their tolerance for it will increase as they get older.

Healing Factor: Vampires recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies within seconds, though they still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after they have been broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement very quickly, so long as they had consumed a regular diet of human blood prior to the injury. Those vampires who feed on animals will still heal much faster than a human, but their injuries, especially severe ones, will take much longer to heal than a vampire who feeds on human blood. The only injury a vampire can sustain that cannot be healed on its own or by consuming more blood is a werewolf bite, which requires Klaus' blood or a very rare scientifically-created serum to cure. Also, a vampire's enhanced healing is limited to physical damage to their bodies—many forms of magical damage (such as the damage caused by The Phoenix Sword) and psychological damage (such as the aftermath of Elijah's "red door" causing him emotional pain) are beyond its capability. Vampires cannot grow back body parts, though they can reattach the severed limb with some effort, as evidenced when Bonnie cut off Enzo's hand to use it to get into the basement of the Armory and Alex reattached it while he was passed out.

Immortality: A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. While vampires who were cancer-free as humans will be immune to cancer after they are turned, those humans who were turned while they had cancer will not only still have it as a vampire, but their newly-enhanced healing factor will accelerate the progression of the cancer cells over two-fold, nearly always causing the cancer-stricken vampire to kill themselves to end their suffering.

Enhanced Emotions: Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are magnified for vampires, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. Original vampires have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 years ago. Conversely, sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified, causing many vampires to become so overwhelmed that they "turn off" their humanity to block out the more painful emotions. After time and practice, the overwhelming sensations of heightened emotions fade as the vampire learns to overcome their emotions without turning off their humanity all together.

Emotional Control: Vampires have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions by "turning off" or "switching off" their humanity, which is directly connected to their emotions. Doing so allows them to block out their more negative emotions, such as fear and guilt, allowing them to feed and kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear, and relieve themselves of painful feelings such as grief, loss, depression, and shame. A vampire without their emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire can become a remorseless killer, and are almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are, as blocking out negative emotions also causes their positive emotions to become dulled or nonexistent as well. Vampires are capable of turning their humanity back on and bringing back their emotions, but it is difficult as a result of the fact that they will be bombarded with all of their repressed emotions in addition to the guilt of anything they did without their humanity (such as killing or torturing innocent people or loved ones) with enhanced intensity. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over 500 years old have said that they have lost the ability to turn off their humanity altogether.

Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories. There is a sort of hierarchy as to how this ability works. Original Vampires can compel Humans, Doppelgängers, untriggered Werewolves, regular Vampires, and werewolf-vampire Hybrids. Regular vampires, as weaker forms of their Original progenitors, cannot compel hybrids or other vampires, though they can compel the other aforementioned species. However, no vampire can compel a witch or a Siphoner, a triggered werewolf, or a Supernatural Hunter of the Five, and Original vampires cannot compel other Originals.

Sire Bond: Although rare among them, sire bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire for whom they had strong romantic feelings before they were turned. Those vampires or hybrids with a sire bond are supernaturally loyal to their sires to the point that they will go out of their way to do whatever their sire asks them to do, even if they don't actually want to do it. However, this bond doesn't affect how they truly feel about their sire, it only affects their behavior.

Telepathy: Vampires have a limited form of telepathy that allows them to easily enter the minds of humans, and with more effort, the minds of witches, werewolves, doppelgängers. They can also enter the minds of other vampires, though this ability is dependent on the vampire being younger or weaker than the one using telepathy, such as Klaus delving into the younger Aurora's mind, or Sage being able to delve into Rebekah's mind after she had fallen asleep in a vulnerable state after having sex with Damon. Other ways to weaken a vampire to use telepathy on them are to starve them/drain them of blood, inject them with vervain, or expose them to werewolf venom. It is one of the hardest abilities to master, and because of this, it is usually the last of the mind-control-related abilities a vampire learns after becoming proficient in mind compulsion. Normally, this ability works through tactile contact, usually by the vampire placing the palms of his or her hands on the temples of the vampire whose mind they want to enter. The vampire then closes their eyes and focuses on the information they wish to seek, allowing them to sort through their victims' memories until they see what they're looking for. However, Damon and Elijah have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a short distance without tactile contact in order to send distress calls and mental images during emergency situations. Like their physical attributes, a vampire's mental strength increases with age, making it difficult for a vampire to invade the mind of an ancient vampire such as one of the Originals unless they are of similar age.

Dream Manipulation: Vampires can also use their power of telepathy to control dreams and the subconscious. This is an aspect of telepathy that is much easier to learn, and with it, a vampire has the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort people's perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. Vampires can manipulate and enter the subconscious of other vampires and even an Original vampire if they are vulnerable enough. However, this is a learned skill that requires practice to achieve.

Illusions: Vampires have the power to trick the minds of other younger vampires into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening, such as when Lexi made Stefan believed he had been starved of blood for years.

True Face: A vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a vampire's true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. On some occasions, a vampire's fang teeth can include both their canines and their lateral incisors, in the case of Katherine, Elena, Isobel, and Lexi, or both their canines and their premolars, such as in Klaus, Lucien, Damon, and Tyler's case. A vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as fear, anger, lust, sadness, etc. A vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. A vampire's true face will appear for the first time either while they drink human blood for the first time or shortly afterward. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well.

Pairing: Sam Winchester


	2. Chapter One

From his memories Sam Winchester knows that he's not the kind of guy to go up to a girl in a bar and hit on her, no, from his memories that was all his brother, Sam'd be the guy that talks to the friend, the wing man. But there is this girl, dancing across from where he sits at the bar, that's making him crave her. The way her hips move, her hair sways, there is something about her drawing him to her. Even in his new state, whatever it is that's wrong with him or right with him now. Back from the dead but he feels....empty. Except for this need to touch her, to have her, to claim her. He wants her. And he feels something looking at her. He's been void of anything other then the physical for a while now. But this girl, he's actually feeling something. He downs his drink and stands from the bar moving through the crowd to reach her before someone else can claim her, he's noticed the other men watching her, calculating their chances, they have none, but he does. He sets a hand on her waist and pulls her back to him and grinds against her ass, she brushes back against him without knowing who he is, without looking at him, he closes his eyes as she moves against him, feeling the music flowing through her. She's beautiful, stunning even. Tiny. Slender. Dark hair and these blue eyes that just pull on something in him. She moves her ass against him and he sighs softly, a growl of sexual hunger working up his throat. He moves his hand around her waist and holds her to him as he grinds back. The way she moves against him has him rutting against her like a teenager. He's now ridiculously hard against her, and she bites her lip places her hand to his thigh to pull him closer, he leans his head closer to hers and sniffs at her jaw before sliding his hand to her bare thigh, stroking his fingers along her flesh. She throws her head back and sets it on his chest. And she then realises just how tall he is, her eyes opening to look up at him, he's already looking down at her, eyes heated, hungry.

“Want to get out of here?” he asks her, his hand clamped around her waist, holding her to him, her ass pressed against his straining erection. She tilts her head up to look at him.

“If you're gonna fuck me, then yes” she purrs turning to face him, her eyes raking down him and then back up. She's smaller then him by an entire foot, or she would be without heels, she seems so small to him, tiny, petite, perfect. “Oh please tell me you are gonna fuck me” she begs biting her lip, and the things that tiny little action does to him, Sam smirks, dangerously and leans down, he kisses her, pushing all the heat, all the hunger into it, her fingers raising to clutch to his shirt. His hand sliding down her back to her ass, which he squeezes in his hand. “Let's go, handsome” she whispers against his lips, he takes her hand and turns pulling her through the crowded bar.

….......

Outside, Sam, still holding onto her hand pulls her towards his car across the lot. His need is becoming animalistic and he's close to throwing her down in the parking lot and taking her here. But he does still have some sense. He pushes her against the car, face first, his hand on the roof and his other pushing her skirt up over her ass, he smirks, this is...beautiful, she is beautiful. He fists his hand into the waist band of her lace thing and pulls them down her legs, his first instinct was to tear them, but then he wanted to keep them. He helps her out of her underwear before stuffing them into his jacket pocket. He stands and slides his hand between her legs to stroke at her, she closes her eyes and moans. He kisses her neck as he touches her. He looks around, glad he picked a dark corner to park in, as he pulls himself free of his jeans, he can't wait, he has to have her now or he might kill someone, he might actually kill to have sex with this girl. He presses her against the car and pulls out her ass, angling her perfectly, slipping between her legs to enter her, she moans, loudly, too much so, he cover her mouth with his hand and pushes all the way, her eyes rolling back into her head, he's big, he knows this, longer then most, it's a curse he bares for his height. He gives her a second to adjust to him, before he fucks her against the car. Almost smothering her with his hand as he keeps her quiet, his other fingers pressing into her hip, bruisingly strong. This is for him, not for her, he's taking what he wants from her. And she loves it. It's hard and fast and rough, achingly rough. And it doesn't take him long to spill, hips stuttering as he cums to completion. He leans against her for a few seconds, listening to his own heavy breathing before he pulls out of her and tucks himself away, she leans against the car and pulls her legs shut, feeling him leaking from her. He smirks and leans closer to her. He is nowhere near finished with her.

“Get in the car” he growls in her ear before pulling it between his teeth and tugging. He releases it and lets go before smacking at her ass, turning his hand to grab a handful of it. He pulls back and climbs into the car, she catches her breath before climbing into the passenger's side, she's still up for more if he's offering it. He starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, tires squealing.

….............

Sam carries her carries her up through the stairs to the motel room, her lips working on his neck, his hands under her skirt, he's fiddling with the key as he reaches the door, her hips are moving against his. His key clicks into place and he kicks the door open and walks through with her, turning to kick the door shut again, before he turns and carries her towards the bed, neither one all that bothered that this motel looks like it's seen better days. She throws her purse across the room, it hits a lamp and sends it careening against the wall. He moves his hands to her waist and lifts her from him, throwing her down onto the bed to climb over her, pushing her skirt around her waist and grinds down against her, he's hard, again. He kisses her, roughly, hard, hungry, he wants to devour her. He kisses and nips along her jaw to her neck.

“Name” he grunts into her neck.

“Lois” she moans. “Lois Lane” he pulls back to stare at her, raising an eyebrow. It's so clearly a fake name. “What?” she asks, complains, he's stopped doing that thing to her neck that was setting off wildfires in her.

“Your name is Lois Lane?” he asks slightly amused.

“Yeah” she answers. “Problem?”

“No” he answer going back to her neck. “Sam” he tells her. “So you know what to scream when you cum” he whispers, she moans and closes her eyes, she pulls her leg up around his waist, his hips rutting against her, she clenches her nails into the small of his back under his jacket and shirt, he leans back and pulls of his jacket throwing it aside before working on her shirt, rolling it up her body and pulling it over her head, that joins her jacket on the floor. He leans down and kisses the top of her breast, kissing up to her neck where he drags his teeth, she cries out scratching at him, he moans and lifts his head to look down at her, he grabs her hand from his back and holds it over her head, slowing his hip slightly he smirks and kisses her raising her other hand up to join the other above her head, he sets them into one hand and reaches for something on the table beside the bed, his lips moving against hers. Then there's a metallic clang and he pulls back from her, Lilah looks up and frowns, he's handcuffed her to the bed, she looks to him. He shrugs and stands to pull off his shirt. Despite the handcuffs, she is still up for this, they won't actually do much to hold her if she wanted to escape, but of course she doesn't. He unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans, leaving them open as he moves towards a bag across the other side of the room, he crouches and pulls out a knife, she eyes him carefully.

“What are you doing?” she asks watching him.

“Just a little fun” he answers moving back to her, spinning the knife in his hand. If he cuts her, he'll see how fast she heals and he might figure out that she's not completely human. He pushes his jeans down his waist kicking off his boots, till he is completely bare stood at the end of the bed. She squirms a little on the bed, she thought he felt big but seeing it, all hard and standing to attention, it's bigger then she pictured.

“Fuck” she whispers staring at him, he smirks all teeth and trouble.

“That is the plan” he counters climbing over her, she squirms slightly as he draws the knife along her thigh, not breaking the skin, but threatening, shamefully it is making her more excited. The more dangerous it seems, the more fun to her. He grabs a fist full of her skirt and draws the knife up under it, she squirms slightly, but he cuts her skirt, slicing it open, the fabric falling apart, he throws it aside and draws the blunt edge of the knife over her stomach and then up between her breasts to cut open her bra, her clothing is now ruined. He draws the knife along her collar bone and then presses it to her neck. “What's your real name?” he asks her.

“Lois Lane” she answers, he presses the knife harder to her skin. “Tallulah” she admits. “With 3 L's”

“Alright, Tallulah with 3 L's....” he coos pressing the knife harder still to her skin, she gasps. “Here's the deal” he ruts against her. “This is for me, not for you, if you get off.....then it's just a bonus....I'm gonna take from you what I need” he bites his lip as she squirms against him, his erection brushing through her lower folds, not entering her, not yet. “But I think you like that” he whispers leaning closer to her. “Being used like a whore” she tugs on the cuffs arching under him, his eyes sparkle with lust and want and need and a dark hunger. He throws the knife aside before wrapping his fingers around her neck, choking her, and he means business, it's a strong hold and she does struggle to breath, she tugs on the handcuffs, she knows him strangling her won't kill her, but that instinct is still in her, to fight back for human breath. He presses a hand to her thigh, pushing her legs apart still staring down at her, ghosting his fingers down her leg before it disappears between her legs, she arches and moans, closing her eyes to squirm against him, he thrusts two fingers into her, and he's not exactly gentle about it, it's rough and fast and she still loves it. His fingers tighten around her neck and she stops breathing, he crooks his fingers inside of her and she bursts, clenching around his fingers inside of her, her eyes roll into the back of her head, her thigh quakes. He pulls his hand from her and releases her neck and she sucks in air, he chuckles and looks over her lifting his hand to his lips to suck them clean. And she is delicious. He moans licking and sucking them clean as she recovers. “Dirty, dirty whore” he accuses. “God” he groans. “You are a fucking filthy slut” she moans a little, oh god, she does have a humiliation kink, she loves the name calling and the dirty talk, she wants to hear everything he wants to do, everything he is going to do to her. He leans closer to her. “Let me guess....Daddy didn't love you enough” he accuses, she shoots him a dark look. “Ooo spot on” he pokes her nose and then kisses her, she kisses him back, he touches her neck and pushes her head back against the pillow, he leans back to look down at her before releasing her throat. He lifts her leg over his shoulder so he can kisses at her ankle, teeth skimming over the skin before he bites, not strong enough to break the skin but still pretty damn hard. He holds her leg to his shoulder as he leans over her, bending her slightly as he guides himself into her, she moans and clutches at the bedding beneath her hands. She shifts her hips, begging for him to go deeper, to give it all to her. He yanks her legs towards him, impaling her on him, her arms stretched out above her head. He pushes her leg back down and rests over her, elbows beside her head, he even plays with her hair as he fucks her, snapping his hips to hers, burying himself in her over and over and over again, she's lost track of how long they've been there, but her body is actually tiring. But he is not slowing down. In fact he is still going strong. He slips out of her and pulls her up, turns her over, her hands straining against the cuffs as he pulls her waist up and thrusts back into her, his hands clutching to her waist, pulling her back to meet her thrusts. Her fingers wrapping around the link of her handcuffs, her head hanging between her arms, her moans increasing in volume as he picks up the pace, chasing his own orgasm. He leans over her back to bite at her shoulder, leaving his mark, of course by morning it will be gone, hell by the end of this it will be gone. He kisses up her neck, licking the sweat from her skin before he reaches her ear.

“All you’re good for is being used as a cum dumpster, whore” he tells her, she moans and clenches around him. “What are you?” he asks.

“A whore” she answers through a moan.

“What are you good for?” he asks smirking against her ear.

“A cum dumpster” she answers, his hand pressing into her back, to stick her ass further up.

“What are you?” he growls.

“A whore!” she answers through a scream as he hits that sweet spot inside of her.

“My whore” he growls biting at her neck, she cums around him and he chuckles. “Fucking whore” he growls again, and he keeps going, prolonging her orgasm until is hurts more then pleasures her. She cries out and cringes pulling on her restraints. He turns her over again, her arms twisted slightly over her, he pulls out and begins to fist himself over her, he moans watching her pant and writhe beneath him, his entire frame tenses and the muscles in his neck tighten, and the he is cumming. All over her, strings of his seed painting her skin. Marking her. He steps off the bed to look down at her, he smirks and nods, pleased with the result before he walks away and into the bathroom, Lilah stares at the ceiling, god, she hasn't had sex like that since she was human and god did she love it. Her eyes flutter as exhaustion takes over, she turns her head to nuzzle into the blanket. Sam returns and walks to the bed, climbing back on and presses a damp cloth to her skin, she jerks slightly as he cleans her up, she looks to him, his eyes flickering to hers. He wipes his cum from her skin and then leans away, she starts to fall sleep, feels his fingers on her wrists as he undoes her bindings and she pulls her arms closer once free, he leans closer to her. “Good whore” he whispers in her ear, praising her, he kisses her cheek and steps away as she falls asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Lilah wakes alone, to an empty motel room, she sits up and looks around, no sign he was ever here with her, she pulls a face and stands from the bed and walks towards the coffee table where a folded piece of paper with 'Tallulah with 3 L's' written on it, she smirks amused and picks it up, opening it. 'Had fun. Sam' Lilah raises an eyebrow and sets the note down, the room is not the problem, clothing is, he destroyed her clothing the night before. She sighs and touches the note again. Men. She growls slightly and moves to the set of draws in the room, there has to be something for her to wear. Her cell phone buzzes on the table and she looks to it, she doesn't remember taking it out of her bag, which now also sits with her phone. She vamp-speeds to it and picks up her phone to read the text on the screen. 'I left a shirt in the bathroom and put my number in your phone. Call me'. She snorts and shakes her head before biting her lip as she sets it down again.

................

Lilah pulls the shirt over her shoulders and runs the fabric between her fingers, it smells like him, like musk and sex and old books, but there is something else there to, something that feels....dark. She shakes her head and pushes that thought away. She glances around the room and then frowns.

“Just a shirt?” she asks the empty room. She has no panties, no bra, she will literally be wearing his shirt and nothing else. She sighs. It's not like she has an issue with people seeing her body, it's that other people have a problem with her showing it off. Like the law. She adjusts the bottom of the shirt which only just covers her ass, he did this on purpose. And she's a little impressed. Most humans feel there is something off about her. And avoid her presence, not many seek her out like he did, he crosses the bar after watching her for an hour without issue. She's intrigued. There has to be something with him. Something different. She sighs and grabs her bag and boots before leaving the motel room behind her. She'll worry about him later, she has something more important to do.

….............

Lilah leaves the motel behind as she heads down the street back towards the bar for her car and some 'breakfast'. Her cell phone begins to ring, the song 'Hey, Brother' her allotted ring tone for her twin brother, the line: Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker playing on repeat. Lilah rolls her eyes and pulls her cell phone from her bag before answering it.

“Tal, where the hell are you?” her brother's voice rings out on the other end of the phone.

“Damon, I'm on my fuckin' way” she scolds answering it. “Don't get your panties in a twist” she smirks a little. “I just stopped off for a bite....”

“And?” he asks knowing her better.

“A fuck” she answers with a smirk. “You can't have one without the other”

“The rest of us manage just fine” she scoffs at him.

“Please” she counters. “You're telling me that blood doesn't taste better after sex?”

“I didn't say that” he argues with a smirk. “Hurry up” he begs of her.

“This better not be about a girl” she tells him reaching the bar's parking lot. “I'm sick of cleaning up your girl messes” she moves to her black 2009 Chevy Camaro, she's a sucker for the car, hell she killed for this one. Implication meant. “From your silence I can tell that it is about a fucking girl” she scolds. “Damon, I told you, I don't deal with your weird ass love stuff, you want to be a fucking moron and fall that's on you, but don't drag me down with you”

“It's Stefan's girlfriend” he argues, Lilah starts to laugh, Damon sighs.

“Again” she scolds as she stops laughing. “You didn't learn from the last bitch you both fell for?”

“Please, Tal, our baby brother needs up” she sighs and then hangs up before she shouted at him for pulling the baby brother stunt, he knows she would, will, do anything for Stefan.

…........

Lilah throws her bag onto the passenger seat as she climbs into her car, she sighs setting the keys into the ignition, breakfast will have to wait, her brother is not the most patient of men. The radio blasts to life as the engine rumbles. She takes a breath and then drives out of the parking lot.

….......

Lilah's Camaro is parked outside of an old style boarding house, a sign out front reads 'Salvatore Boarding House'.

…........

Inside Lilah grabs a glass from the unit and the bottle of scotch before pouring herself a drink. The house hasn't changed much since the last time she was here. Everything even smells the same, though there is the stench of a human, more then one in here, she always hated that her 'Uncle' opened up the house to others. She drops into an armchair and waits for her brothers. She hates being in this place. And all that hate is working it's way back under her skin like a fucking virus. This is the town she barely lived in and the town she died in, she's been back a few times over the years, usually when her brothers are back, but it holds bad memories and ghosts for her. Damon appears in front of her and stares at her, his lip twitching into a smile. Lilah rubs her hands over the arms of the chair, all the tension in her body seemingly vanishing. Being around Damon, it makes her feel whole, like he's the second part of her, and he actually feels the same. Like they are one coin, and each is a different side. She stands and approaches Damon who smiles a little.

“Hello, brother” she greets, he winks at her and smiles wider before pulling her into a hug, she curls into him and hugs him back.

“It's been far too long” he whispers threading his fingers into her hair. “Tal” he whispers softer. She pulls away and pats his chest before turning back to her chair.

“Tell me what's going on” she states. “Why you felt the need to include me in this drama?” she drops back into her seat and looks to him.

“Tallullah?” Stefan asks from the doorway stood next to his human girlfriend, Elena. Also a doppelgänger of her brother's first shared love, Katherine. Lilah runs her tongue over her teeth in annoyance and then stands again. Damon takes a step towards her and places his hand on her arm.

“There are only two reasons to keep a human around” Lilah tells them as she holds up a finger. “One: For eating” she adds another finger. “Two: For fucking. Which one is she?” Stefan turns to Elena.

“My big sister” Stefan explains. “Tallulah”

“Lilah” Lilah corrects. “Hardly anyone calls me Tallulah any more. Not since before I was a fucking vampire”

“And you'll have excuse Tallie's language” he offers. “She's always had a bit of a gutter-mouth” Lilah sticks her tongue out at him before turning to the drinks cabinet to pour herself another drink. “Guessing Damon called you” Stefan states.

“Said something or other, he was vague” she offers waving her hand dismissively. “But guessing it is to do with that” she points to Elena and looks over her shoulder at Stefan. “Deja vu much?” she asks.

“She's not Katherine” Stefan points out.

“Clearly....she's human” Lilah turns to them. “So which is it? Drinking or fucking?”

“Neither” Stefan answers.

“Then there is no need for her to be here then is there” Lilah looks to Elena. “Bye bye” Lilah raises an eyebrow at the human who opens her mouth to talk.

“I...want to stay” Elena counters, Lilah's jaw grins slightly and she stands up taller, she's small she knows, she doesn't have the height to be intimidating.

“Tal” Damon warns as his twin approaches the human doppelgänger.

“I don't know who the fuck you think you are to talk back at me” Lilah growls. “You're human, you're prey, and yet you, you are a brave member of the cattle to stand up to your better. I know what you are, I know who you are, and I know what you will do....I didn't like the last one or the hell she caused my family. I'm not going to like you either” Lilah leans closer to Elena. “Fuck with me or my family and I will rip your fucking throat out” she promises with a smirk, she leans back. “Now fuck off” Lilah states, Elena looks to Stefan who nods slightly, she turns and leaves, Lilah smirks. Stefan shoots her a look.

“That was uncalled for” Stefan scolds.

“No, it wasn't” she counters. “After what Katherine did to you both, did you really think I would let her double think she can do the same? She's been warned, she knows to be better now”

“Elena is not Katherine, Tallie” Stefan assures her, she shrugs.

“Maybe, maybe not. But you're my baby brother” she tells him warmly. “I'll protect you from everything, including a double of that hateful bitch” Stefan knows this is just her way of showing her love for him, and he does know that she, to the best of her abilities, will do everything she can to protect him.

“Welcome home” he finally greets her, she smiles and pats his arm.

“I'll just pick a room, yes?” she asks walking away, Damon rolls his eyes but smirks.


	4. Chapter Three

Lilah yawns and stretches as she walks down the stairs, she hadn't really slept, the old Boarding House is a weird one for her, too many memories, too many ghosts, she frowns.

“Hey” she states seeing Damon at the bottom of the stairs. “Whatever happened to Uncle Zach?” she asks him, he makes a face at her. “You killed him, didn't you?” she asks reaching him.

“Urm yep” he answers with a small smile.

“Well, whatever” she assures him with an indifferent shrug. “Why are you up so early?” she asks him moving to the next room, she pauses and cocks her head. “Urm....who's this?” She asks looking over the new vampire in the room. Damon moves to her side.

“Tal, this is Rose, Rose, this is my twin sister, Tall...”

“Lilah” Lilah quickly interrupts. “It's Lilah” she states as someone knocks on the door, Stefan walks into the room as Damon leaves to answer the door. Elena is on the other side of the door.

“Hello, Elena”

“Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important” Elena asks.

“Right this way” Damon lets her into the house, Elena walks past him as Stefan appears in the foyer.

“Hey” He greets Elena.

“What is this about?” Elena asks, Rose and Lilah walk into the room. “You” Elena states looking at Rose, Lilah leans against the wall.

“You” she counters at Elena who looks to her. “Which is it you're offering today?” she asks. “Your blood or what's between your legs?”

“Tallie” Stefan scolds giving her a look, Lilah smirks and shrugs.

“Fair question, brother” she argues. “Why is she here?” she asks.

“This concerns her” Stefan answers, Lilah makes a disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

“Then I am going to need to be drunk for this shit” she leans up and walks into the next room.

….................

In the living room Elena sits on the couch as Rose stands before her, Damon and Stefan are close by sitting in their own places, Lilah leans against a wall support behind them. She doesn't particularly want anything to do with the human but this also does concern her brothers.

“Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years” Rose starts. “And I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real”

“Who is he?” Elena asks.

“He's one of the originals, he's a legend” Lilah states, her brothers and the human look to her. “From the first generation of vampires” she adds.

“Like Elijah?” Elena asks Lilah.

“No” It's Rose that answers. “Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal”

“Klaus is known to be the oldest” Stefan offers.

“Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?” Elena asks.

“Yes2 Rose answers.

“No” Stefan corrects.

“hat they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true...” Damon starts.

“Which it is” Rose assures him.

“And you're not saying it so I don't kill you” Damon adds.

“Which I'm not”

“Then we're looking at a solid maybe”

“Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist” Stefan assures Elena.

“Not that you know of” Lilah offers, Damon looks to her.

“That's not helping”

“I wasn't fucking trying to” she counters. “I say we find Klaus, giver her to him, and forget they she ever existed” she offers. “Get on with our own fucking immortality”

“Let's call that plan B” Damon tells her.

“Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him” Stefan argues shooting his siblings a look. “I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story”

“He's real and he doesn't give up” Rose states. “If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot”

“Alright, we're shaking. You made your point” Damon tells Rose. Elena gets up.

“Where are you going?” Stefan asks her.

“School. I'm late”

“Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you”

“It's okay, I know where it is” Elena leaves, Damon looks to Rose.

“She's in denial”

“Shut up, Damon” Stefan scolds.

…................

Lilah looks at the dress in her hands and then screws up her face, she's not sure, she sets it back and picks up another. She only had a small selection that she brought with her and she already lost out on a skirt, shirt and bra thanks to Sam and his knife. She looks over the next dress and then shrugs. She's not really one for modern fashion, she'll wear it if she has to, but she actually prefers the shirt Sam left her. She sets the dress on the maybe pile anyway before grabbing another dress to test against her.

…...................

Lilah moves to the changing room to actually try on the items she picked out. She smooths her hand over the dress, fair enough, it looks better on then off. Her cell phone beeps in her purse as she turns sideways in the mirror.

“Fuck” she coos at herself, this dress makes her ass look fantastic. She runs her hand down over her waist before she shimmies out of it, hanging it back up on the back of the door before she then moves to her cell phone. Bringing up the text she smirks and bites her lip, it's from Sam: 'What are you wearing?' Lilah smirks and looks in the changing room mirror, technically she is just wearing her underwear, a black lacy number that barely covers anything. She lifts her phone and angles it to take a photo of her reflection before she sends it back to Sam before setting her cell phone away and goes back to her outfits.

…................

Lilah's phone pings as she compels the cashier at the store for her clothes, well when you can get things for free why the hell should she pay for anything.

“Thank you” Lilah states grabbing the shopping bags, she may have gone over the top but she felt like it, so what the hell, you only live once, right? She smirks at that thought. Her cell phone pings and she pulls it out as she leaves the store. A text from Damon: 'Road trip?'. Lilah's actually disappointed, not that she doesn't love her brother but...she was subconsciously hoping for Sam. She shakes her head and sighs and responds: 'Text me address' She presses send and walks towards her car parked on the side of the road outside of the store. She opens the trunk and sets her bags into it neatly before leaning out. As she shuts the trunk her cell phone pings again, she rolls her eyes and rounds the car to climb into it.

….............

Rose and Damon are parking the car in a underground parking lot in Richmond. Damon climbs out as Lilah approaches them.

“Back entrance. How convenient” Damon tells Rose who glances to Lilah.

“That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings” Rose counters, Lilah subconsciously touches hers.

“How do you know this Slater guy is even here?” Damon asks as they turn and walk towards the entrance to the cafe.

“I called him. He's here. He's always here” Rose answers.

“Good” Damon pushes Rose against the wall at super speed. “Just one thing. If you're setting us up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at” Rose grabs him and pushes him against the car at super speed, twisting his arm behind his back.

“I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side” Lilah grabs Rose's arm and throws her backwards off of Damon, Rose snaps back to her feet, Lilah stepping in front of her brother.

“Don't fucking touch my brother” she growls.

“You can trust me” Rose assures them both. Damon touches Lilah's arm and she relaxes slightly.

“Come on” Damon tells them as he starts to walk away.

…...........

As they enter the coffee shop Damon goes to stop Rose from walking into the sunlight.

“Whoa. What about the sunlight?” he asks Rose.

“Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?” She answers and asks back, Slater approaches them.

“That and the free Wi-Fi” He offers, Rose embraces him.

“Hey, how are you?”

“Good” Slater answers. “I saw you come, what are you doing here?”

“Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet...”

“Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova and his twin sister, Tallulah Salvatore....Lilah. Turned 1864 by Stefan Salvatore” Slater interrupts. “So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?”

“Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip” Rose answers, Slater looks at the twins.

“It's nice to meet you, maybe” he turns back to Rose. “What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?”


	5. Chapter Four

Lilah sits with her brother, Rose and Slater by a window now, Rose has just told Slater, and Lilah, everything that's gone on in the last few days or weeks, whatever, Lilah doesn't care for history too much, she's a live in the moment type of person.

“And you're sure Elijah's dead?” Slater asks them.

“Beyond dead” Damon answer draping his arm over the back of Lilah's chair to play with her hair, a left over affection from their human years.

“Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PhD” Slater informs them.

“Slater's been in college since '74” Rose adds.

“When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 master's and 4 PhDs”

“Who fucking cares?” Lilah mumbles, Damon smirks a little.

“The point?” He asks Slater.

“Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me”

“We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?” Rose asks.

“Craigslist” Slater answers, Lilah scoffs.

“Seriously?” she asks.

“Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends”

…..........

In front of the coffee shop, a man stops in front of a man who's playing guitar. He gives him $100 and takes some of his coins. He decants the coins into his other hand which is wearing a ring. It's Elijah. He looks at Slater, Lilah Damon and Rose.

…..........

“Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day” Damon states. “Which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?”

“To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa”

“But werewolves are extinct” Rose points out.

“True. I've never seen one but rumor has it...”

“Not such a rumor” Damon admits.

“Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome” Slater counters, Lilah rolls her eyes.

…..........

Elijah is still in front of the coffee shop. He's listening to them.

…...........

“Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it” Lilah grumbles.

“Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?” Damon asks.

“What do you mean?” Slater asks.

“Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?” Damon offers.

“Well, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that?”

“Tell me how”

“You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?” Slater asks, Lilah leans forward and smirks.

“You want to walk in the fucking sun? I can make that happen if you help us” She offers in way of a deal, Damon tugs on her hair lightly, playfully, impressed. Elijah is still listening to them. He throws the coins at the window. All the windows break. Slater and Rose's skin starts burning. Rose is screaming. Lilah looks outside but Elijah is gone. Slater runs. Rose's face is burned. Damon puts a jacket on Rose's face and helps her get out the back of the coffee shop. The other customers are also rushing out the back door into the parking lot. He carries her to the car and puts her in the back of the car.

“You're gonna be okay” Damon tells her as Lilah joins them.

“I know” Rose agrees.

“Who's behind that?” Damon asks.

“I don't know. Where is Slater?”

“Iowa by now. Who the fuck knows?” Lilah answers.

“He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me”

“Who did it?”

“It's Klaus, don't you understand?” Rose answers. “You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead” Rose cries. Her face is healed.

“Alright, easy, drama queen” Lilah grumbles. “It's not the end of the fucking world just yet”

….......

Lilah approaches her car as her cell phone pings, she sighs and pulls it from her pocket. It's from Sam, and simply reads: **The Biltmore, Charlotte's Ville, 1 hour.** Lilah raises an eyebrow and then shrugs, she's not gonna lie, she's interested in going again with him, she hasn't been fucked like that in years, since she was human even. And well she kinda wants to see what else he's got. She throws her jacket into the car and then climbs in.

…..........

Lilah sits at the bar in The Biltmore, her eyes scanning around the room. Sam runs his hand over her back as he reaches her side, she looks up at him.

“Come on” he tells her pulling her out of the seat by her arm, sliding his hand down to thread his fingers with hers. Walking with her back out of the bar and into the street. In the light he's better looking then she remembers, but that feeling is still there, that one that tells her there is something dark about him, something that the humanity in her is telling her to run screaming from him. But the vampire in her is intrigued and excited by it. She wants to see how far he'll take her, how far he's willing to go. A shudder of possibility runs down her spine.

“When you text to meet in a bar” she starts. “I assumed some form of drink would be involved”

“That was the plan” he admits. “Till I saw you” he looks to her, and then over her, draping his eyes over her, mini denim skirt and tight fitting deep purple tank top and her knee high biker boots. He'd seen her sitting there and if not for the logic in his mind telling him not to, he would have bent her over the bar and taken her. He lifts his eyes to hers, his dark and needy and hungry. He lifts her up, flinging her over his shoulder, she lets out an actual squeak, grabbing onto the back of his shirt. He walks with her towards where he'd parked his car.

…...............

Reaching the European piece of crap, Sam sets Lilah back on her feet and opens the passenger side door of the car, she goes to climb in but he stops her and leans closer to her.

“Give me your panties” he orders holding out his hand, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“What?” she asks.

“Take them off....and give them to me....” he expands threading the fingers of his other hand through her hair, before grabbing it in a fist, he presses his lips to her throat. “You're not getting in the car unless you take them off” he warns against her, she closes her eyes and sighs softly.

“Fuck, fine” she grumbles, he releases her and she looks away before reaching under her skirt and pulling her underwear down her legs and then places them in his palm. He smirks and stuffs them into his jacket pocket.

“Now get in” he kisses her before pulling back and rounding the car to the driver's side, Lilah watches him before climbing into the car herself.


	6. Chapter Five

Lilah frowns a little as the car passes the Welcome to Charlottesville sign, why invite her here and then leave? She turns to Sam who drives.

“Where are we going?” Lilah asks as they head out of Charlottesville.

“Just this place” he answers not looking up from the road.

“So why not give me that address?” she asks, he smirks a little.

“I wanted it to be a surprise” he answers, she narrows her eyes at him and then looks out the window at her side. Her internal human systems are flashing, telling her to run, that this guy could be a serial killer taking her out to the middle of nowhere to murder her, of course, it wouldn't work but he can still try. His hand finds her knee, his fingers squeezing at her skin, she looks to his hand and then to his face, his eyes still on the road. She looks away again. He releases her leg and then grabs her arm to yank her out of her seat, she squeaks a little as he pull her closer to him, sliding his seat back just enough to make room for her on his lap, slides his hand up her leg, her breath catches slightly as it disappears under her skirt, his fingers grazing against her core before he slides a finger inside of her, his eyes still watching the road, his other hand on the wheel. She moans into his neck, thrusting against his fingers, a sizzling in her blood, she's getting there but he's not really trying to get her off, he's just playing with her as he would a stress ball. He's not trying either, just a lazy stroll of a thing. But it seems to be working for him, he's hard under her. Sam pulls his fingers from her and unbuckles his jeans and opens them up pulling himself free, he sighs slightly at the release of pressure, he moans as Lilah wraps her fingers around him, she lowers her head to his neck, her vampire face emerges and she closes her eyes grazing her fangs across his skin, he moans and she debates actually biting him, she won't for now, this is his game, she'll play it his way, she pulls her vampire face back and lifts her head from him, he threads his fingers into her hair and then smashes his lips to hers, she gives back just as much as he gives her. He pulls over, shuts off the engine and shifts her back onto her seat, before yanking at her hair pulling her mouth closer to him, she presses her hands to his thighs and opens her mouth letting him slip in, he moans and throws his head back, his fingers clenching in her hair as she works her mouth on him, she has 155 years of practise, and she's been sucking dick since she was 15 years old. She knows exactly what she's doing. He moans shifting his hips slightly, pressing himself further into her mouth, the hand in her hair tightening, holding her head down on him, she starts to choke on him and he smirks, her fingers digging into his Jeans. He moans and thrusts deeper, catching the back of her throat, she gags around him, he loves this, her being so helpless, so tiny and helpless. He pulls her head from him and she gasps for air, a few tears drawing down her cheek. He kisses her hard, taking her breath again, she clutches to his shirt and kisses him back. When she has to breath, even her, she pulls her head back and gasps, panting, he kisses her neck sliding his hand under her skirt. “It's not far” he tells her pulling back and starts the car again, Lilah smirks a little and bites her lip.

…..............

It's a run down, abandoned house, literally in the middle of nowhere, and those alarm bells are ringing in her mind again, it's a real serial killer hangout, Sam stops the car out front and climbs out, he glances back at Lilah who hesitates slightly before climbing out after him.

“Problem?” he asks her raising an eyebrow at her, she straightens her skirt and follows him towards the house. He pushes open the door and lets her in first, the inside is just as unappetising as the outside. She raises an eyebrow at the lack of furniture, or anything really. He steps up behind her and smirks leaning closer to her. “Are you scared?” he asks her, brushing his hand over her waist.

“Of you?” she asks him and then scoffs. “No” she follows him with her eyes as he moves to take off his jacket and sets it over the back of a chair, he chuckles a little and pulls off his shirt before turning back to her. He looks over her as she shifts slightly.

“Boots” he tells her as he kicks off his own, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Because mud on my shoes will some how make this place worse?” she asks, he thrusts his hand out and grabs her throat, she gasps slightly as he tilts her head back to nibble on her jaw.

“They get in the way” he tells her. “Less obstacles” he releases her throat and steps back from her, Lilah kicks off her boots as Sam starts to round her to stand behind her, she turns her head slightly to watch him as he pulls his belt from his jeans before he lays it over the back of the chair, picks something else up from the chair before moving back to her, he strokes her hair and then pulls a blindfold over her eyes, her breath catches in her throat as he ties it off behind her head. His lips finding her throat, his hands moving to her shoulders and down her arms, one hand moving from her skin to pick up something else from the bag behind him. “The first moment I saw you” he admits trailing the item over the skin of her arm. “There was something about you” he kisses behind her ear. “And the second I sunk into you.....I had these images, these thoughts, these....things” he draws the item up to her face. “That I wanted to do to you” the item is pressed against her lips, a gag. “Open up” he orders, Lilah hesitates. “Open” he growls biting her ear, she opens her mouth to moan, and he pulls the gag between her lips, he leans back slightly to pull it around her head, to secure it to her. “Lots of things” he adds stroking her hair. “And you were very good” he leans closer and takes the lobe of her ear between his teeth before releasing her. “But I feel...that you can do better” he runs his hand down her spine and then under her shirt, along her skin. “So we'll keep going till you get it right” he whispers, they both know what he means, she is good at fucking, it was her job for Christ sake, this is his way of telling her he wants to keep fucking her. “However long that takes” he pulls his hand out of her shirt and takes a handful in each hand, and pulls, ripping it right down the back. He pulls the remains of her shirt down her arms and throws it aside before adding her bra to that pile. There is a rattling of metal behind her, of handcuffs, she takes a shaky breath as he pulls her arms behind her back, her wrists resting on her lower back, where he attaches the cuffs, he hums happy with his task before he presses his hand into her back and pushes her forward, bending her over the edge of the bed. “Stay right there” he whispers leaning back himself, pulling her skirt down her legs, leaving her completely bare for him. She listens to him move, not far, he picks up an item and moves back to her, strokes her backside with the item. His leather belt. She moans around the gag. Fuck, why is she so fucked up? She shouldn't be getting this turned, getting pretty much dominated by this human, this huge, dark, insanely hot human. She's not submissive in life, far from it, she hates being told what to do, but this, she loves taking orders from him, she loves him telling her what to do. He snaps the belt and she shudders closing her eyes behind the blindfold, it's the anticipation in these games that gets her, knowing it is going to happen and the waiting for it. The room is silent, except for their breathing, no incline of when he's going to bring the belt down on her. And he draws it out, instead he strokes her with the belt, letting her feel the leather, draws it up between her legs, brushes it against her folds before pulling it back. Then there is the whistle, the belt leather cutting through the air, and a resounding slap as it hits her rear, she arches and cries out a moan around the gag. Sam lets out a breath behind her, heated and needy breath as he watches her flesh pinked and then disappear. He steps closer to her, eyes wide, pupils blown with pure lust. He brings the belt down again, harder this time, she clenches her fingers into fists as it hits her skin, she screams around the gag, a little in pain, but definitely mostly in pleasure. And again. And again. And over and over and over again, until she is constantly crying out around the gag, her tears staining her cheeks, blindfold damp with them, her wrists are rubbed raw, her shoulders aching. Sam drops the belt to the side as Lilah catches her breath, adjusting herself slightly, her shoulders on the bed, her face sideways on the blankets.

“Fuck” she grumbles around the gag, Sam chuckles and pinches her backside, she moans slightly. Sam pushes his jeans down his legs and quickly steps out of them before he moves back to her, his hands ghosting over her backside, already healing, he eyes that curiously, the welt disappearing as fast as he made them, his fingers trace over one and he narrows his eyes. He shrugs. It's sex, and he's not really one to worry about species. Even before, before what he is now, he's been with a werewolf and a demon before. In fact this advanced healing, whatever it is, could come in handy, it means he can't break her, well he possibly could, but for now he likes the possibilities. The ideas flashing in his mind. But he'll bank them for later. He grabs a hold of the handcuff chain and then sheaths himself inside of her, she is ridiculously wet, he closes his eyes and moans, feeling her warm and snug around him. He shifts his hips, pulling out of her, before he yanks on the chain, pulling her back, impaling her on him, she moans around the gag. He slips out slowly till just the tip remains before he slams back into her, his hips hitting her ass with some force, and if it wasn't for his hold on her she'd have flown forward. He closes his eyes and moans leaning forward to yank her hair, forcing her head up with his other hand, he kisses and bites at her neck, rotating his hips, grinding against her. She moans against the fabric in her mouth.

“I liked the idea of the gag” he admits. “But I like hearing you more” he releases her hair and undoes the gag from the back of her head, he pulls it from her mouth and she stretches her jaw and lips slightly. He goes back to kissing her neck, still moving his hips against her. She stretches her fingers trying to reach for him, he leans back and places both his hand on her waist, he rubs his thumb into her skin slightly before he starts, pulling out and then back in, before he sets his own pace. And he's not gentle, and she doesn't want him to be, this works, this new, rough, hard, fucking, it's working. He twists the chains in his hand and her arms twist, elbows crossing in the centre, he pulls her front half up, her head hanging down, her loose hair tickling her face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” she chants, moans, cries out, in all volumes, tones and pitches. Building as her orgasm builds, her flesh on fire, a tightening in her stomach and her soul. She clenches around him and his hand clutch tighter to her waist. “Sam!!” she cries out, her fingers brushing against his stomach as her orgasm hits her with force, she actually blacks out for a second. Sam growls and then pulls out to wrap his own hand around himself, finishes himself off, ejaculating all over her back. He releases her waist and she collapses forward onto her side on the bed. Sam smirks, pleases with his handiwork. He bends down and grabs the remains of her shirt and sits on the bed beside her, using the shirt he cleans his seed from her back, whilst undoing the handcuffs, she moans and pulls her hands forward to rub at the already healing welts.

“Here” he grabs her arm and pulls her up the bed, getting her comfy on the bed, she turns onto her back and sighs. He lays back next to her watching the rise and fall of her chest. He strokes her arm and then pulls up her hand to his chest where he rubs at the red skin from her handcuffs, he's not really into cuddling or caring right now, but he knows he has to look after her if he wants to keep this going, she's not going to come back if he doesn't look after her afterwards. He raises her wrist to watch the handcuff marks disappear, he raises an eyebrow. Or not it seems, he drops her wrist back to the bed and sits up climbing out of the bed.

…..................

Sam watches from the bed as Lilah dresses, pulling her skirt up her legs and around hips. He just likes watching her. She pulls her hair up and looks around before picking up his shirt, he raises an eyebrow at her.

“You tore mine” she reminds him pulling the shirt on over her shoulders leaving it open at the front. She grabs her boots from the floor. “Give me a ride back into town” she asks of him.

“Oooorrr” he draws off with a smirk. “We could go again”

“I have to get back” she tells him as her cell phone pings, she pulls it from the pocket of her skirt and looks at the text. “I really need to get back” she corrects. “Family shit” she offers sliding her phone away. “So....are you going to drive me back to my car?” he watches her a moment, deciding, before groaning and nodding.

“Yeah, sure” he stands from the bed and gets dressed, grabs his car keys from the side.


	7. Chapter Six

Lilah climbs out of Sam's car and Sam watches her walk away to her car across the lot. He taps his fingers on the wheel before climbing out and following her.

“Tallulah” he states, she turns to him, he reaches down and kisses her, holding her face in his hands. He wants to make sure that she knows she is his, right now, for what he wants, she is his, that he gets to do what he wants with her, but she can't go running to another, he feels funny about that thought, the thought of someone else playing with her makes his skin crawl. She's his toy. He pulls back from her and smirks. “I'll text” he tells her and then walks away, leaving her dazed, she blinks and looks around before moving to her car, she smiles and climbs in.

….............

Lilah walks towards the old Fell Church Tomb where her brothers are waiting for her, Damon looks to his watch and then raises an eyebrow at Lilah.

“Where were you?” he asks.

“Charlottesville” she answers tugging her jacket around herself. Damon gives her a look. “What?” she asks him.

“Nothing” Damon mumbles.

“So what are we doing in this fucking dump?” she asks them, Stefan and Damon share a look.

“I forgot to tell her” Damon tells Stefan who rolls his eyes and turns to his big sister.

“You'll like this” he assures her.

…...............

Lilah, Damon and Stefan walk down into the tomb and look at each other.

“Let's do it” Damon states and claps his hands together before rubbing them together, Lilah rolls her eyes, her brother is a dork deep down. They grab the stone door; Damon taking the right side, Stefan taking the left. “1,2,32 They pull the stone door off the entrance of the tomb.

….................

At the Gilbert Residence Elena opens the front door. Lilah, Stefan and Damon are standing on the front porch.

“Hey. Uh, can we talk?” Stefan asks.

“Why?” Elena asks.

“We went to see Katherine” Damon answers.

“Come on in” Elena steps aside and Lilah, Stefan and Damon enter the house.

….................

Back at the tomb, Damon and Stefan successfully remove the stone door from the entrance of the tomb. They place it to the side and approach the entrance. Stefan and Damon lean against the frame of the entrance, Lilah between them, waiting for Katherine, who comes around the corner, looking hungry. Lilah lips quirk into a shit eating grin.

“Oh, fuck” she states. “This is....this is brilliant”

“Please...come on in” Katherine tells them dryly. “There's plenty of room for all of us.....”

“I'd rather poke my eyes out” Damon counters.

“Mmm, they're such pretty eyes”

“We're here for the moonstone”

“Feel like tossing it over?” Damon asks.

“Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want”

“I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you” Stefan teases.

“I've had time to reconsider”

“Meaning you're hungry”

“I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored” Katherine has progressively gotten closer to the entrance, stumbling and grasping at the wall as she does so. “At least running from Klaus wasn't boring - so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever” Stefan and Damon look at each other. Katherine starts to walk away. “Let me know what you decide” As she says this, she holds up the moonstone and stumbles back into recesses of the cave.

…...............

Present at the Gilbert Residence: Elena, Damon, Lilah and Stefan stand around the island in the kitchen, talking.

“You don't believe her, do you?” Elena asks them.

“Fuck no, of course not” Lilah answers.

“We just want the moonstone” Damon adds.

“According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break” Stefan explains.

“No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live” Damon tells Elena.

“Plus a chance to screw over Katherine” Lilah adds leaning on the table and spinning a kitchen knife around on it's tip, her eyes watching it go.

“How do you destroy it?” Elena asks.

“By releasing it from the moonstone” Stefan answers.

“How do you guys even know this is gonna work?” Elena inquires, looking around the three of them.

“Cause we have a crafty witch on our side” Damon answers taking the knife from Lilah and shooting her a look.

“You discussed it with Bonnie” Elena complains.

“She agreed to do anything she could to help us” Stefan tells her.

“It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you”

“We're gonna get it from her” Stefan assures her.

“Well, what he means to say is, we will fucking pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to” Lilah corrects.

“Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it”

“Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out” Elena snarks.

“Yep. We're awesome”

“Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it” Stefan and Damon exchange looks, Lilah rolls her eyes.

“What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice” Stefan reminds her.

“What about Klaus?” Elena counters.

“We'll find him right after we get the moonstone”

“Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you” She points from Stefan to Damon. The idea that Elena cares about him startles Damon. “And...Lilah” Elena offers, Lilah raises an eyebrow back.

“Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life” Stefan points out.

“I know. Everybody keeps saying that” Elena argues.

“If she wants to die” Lilah starts. “I say we let her” she offers taking the knife back of Damon. “No use flogging a dead horse after all” Elena gets up and leaves the room. Stefan and Damon exchange a look again.

…...........

At the Salvatore Boarding House, in the parlor, Bonnie speaks to Stefan, Jeremy, Lilah. and Damon about their plan, Lilah pours herself a drink.

“I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine” Bonnie explains.

“How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her” Jeremy reminds Bonnie.

“I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few new things”

“Bonnie...” Bonnie deflects Jeremy's concern and looks over at Stefan.

“How will you get it?” Bonnie asks.

“She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not” Stefan answers, Damon raises a glass of blood towards Bonnie.

“You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?” Bonnie asks.

“It's a plan. Is it perfect?” Damon asks, and then scoffs. “What plan is?”

“Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in, get out, no spells necessary” Jeremy offers.

“Gee, thanks, you 16-year-old child” Lilah teases. “Gee. Why didn't we think about that? Why the fuck are you even here?”

“Tallie” Stefan warns. “He's 16-years-old”

“Then why is he here?” Lilah asks. “Seriously? Why is he here?”

“Maybe I can help better the plan” Bonnie tells them. “Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?” Damon looks over at Stefan, significantly.

…......................

Stefan re-enters the parlor room where Bonnie, Jeremy, Lilah and Damon wait for him. He has the picture of Katherine in his hands.

“This belonged to Katherine. Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers” Stefan offers and holds out the portrait of Katherine and Bonnie takes it. Bonnie places the portrait in a ceramic bowl. She dips her fingers in a glass of water and lets the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl. Flames sprout from the bowl. Bonnie shuts her eyes and begins to chant a spell in Latin.

“What will this do?” Damon asks, Bonnie opens her eyes, watching the picture burn.

“I can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out” Suddenly, Bonnie's nose starts to bleed. Bonnie raises her hand to her nose and wipes it away before anyone notices.

….........

Lilah leans against her car waiting for the others, she pulls out her cell phone and smiles seeing a text from Sam. She opens it to read: I've already jacked off to your panties. Twice'. Lilah laughs and shakes her head biting her lip.

“Who's making you make that face?” Damon asks leaning next to her, trying to see her text, Lilah lowers her phone and slides it away.

“No one” she answers crossing her arms over her chest.

“It's been a long time since I've seen you make that face” he admits, she looks to him.

“What face?” she asks.

“It's not quite happy” he answers. “But it's not your murder face either....it's your.....” he looks to her and smirks. “It's you....'fuck' face”

“My fuck face?” she asks him.

“Yeah, when you see someone and you want to...bang them, you get this face”

“No, I don't” she argues.

“Yeah, you do, even when we were human” he teases. “That emotion was, still is, the easiest to read on you, so who was it?”

“No one you know” she answers. “He's just someone I get my kinky kicks from” Damon raises an eyebrow and nods.

“Fair enough” he offers and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “You know we haven't hung out in years” he informs her.

“Last time we hung out you killed a pregnant chick” she reminds him. “Not cool, Damon, even I wouldn't do that” he shrugs.

“Rough year” he offers in way of excuse, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Wow” she breaths. “Fucking hell” she grumbles and leans up. “Let's just get today over with, get this....stone, rock, thing back”

“Moonstone” Damon corrects, she looks to him.

“Yeah, rock” she teases. “I still think giving doppelnot to Klaus is the best idea here” She offers.

“I don't” Damon argues.

“Of course you don't” she tells him. “You're in love with her” Damon scoffs and looks away, but does not deny it, he knows Lilah can sniff out a lie on him, always has been able too. Lilah smirks and then laughs. “God, you're fucking predictable” she scolds. “This is going to end the exact same way. Mark my fucking words, Damon, that bitch is nothing but trouble” she shakes her head at him.

…..................


	8. Chapter Seven

At the Fell's Church Tomb Katherine, hearing footsteps coming down into the tomb, walks over to the entrance. Jeremy walks down the steps and stands in front of the entrance, where Katherine can't reach him.

“The youngest Gilbert. This is an intriguing surprise” Katherine states.

“I'm here for the moonstone”

“Yeah, yeah, the moonstone. It's very popular today”

“Just give it to me” Katherine sighs.

“Naïve little Gilbert. If you want it, you're gonna have to come here and get it” she tells him. Suddenly, Jeremy pulls a stake gun from out of his sleeve. He shoots the stake at Katherine, hitting her squarely in the stomach. Katherine grunts in discomfort and clutches at the stake, ripping it out. Before Katherine can regain her composure, Jeremy throws the handful of ashes he took from Bonnie directly into Katherine's face. Katherine gasps and falls to the floor, temporarily unconscious.

“I kinda figured you'd say that” He points out as he enters the tomb. He pats Katherine down in search of the moonstone. “Come on, where is it?” After realizing the stone is not on Katherine, he looks at the back of the cave. Turning on a flash-light, he shines the beam down the cave and slowly walks back into the crypt. He sees the moonstone laying on a stone ledge behind an iron gate. Jeremy opens the gate and grabs the moonstone from its place. Jeremy looks at it for a moment before turning around and dashing to the entrance of the tomb. As he enters the front portion, he sees Katherine, her eyes red with hunger, up from the ground. Katherine vamp-speeds over to Jeremy, grabs him, and bites into his neck. Jeremy yells and throws the moonstone out of the tomb. Katherine gasps for air, blood dripping down her face.

...................

In the woods Bonnie approaches Lilah, Stefan and Damon who are waiting in the church ruins by the entrance to the tomb.

“Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home” Bonnie offers.

“Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?” Damon asks.

“He said he'd be here” Bonnie answers, she, Lilah and Stefan descend the stairs to the tomb. Damon starts to follow but stops abruptly when his cell phone rings. He answers it.

“Not a good time, Rose” Rose is on the other end, at Slater's apartment with Elena.

“Don't be angry with me”

“Why, what did you do?” Damon asks.

“You need to get to Richmond immediately”

“Tell me”

......................

Lilah, Stefan and Bonnie have made it down into the tomb. Stefan drops his bag and starts rummaging through it. Something catches Lilah's eye. She sees the moonstone lying nearby.

“What the fuck?” she asks, Bonnie and Stefan follow her eyes.

“Is that the moonstone?” Bonnie asks, Lilah, Stefan and Bonnie rush over to it. Lilah picks it up. Katherine, lips drenched in blood, comes to the entrance of the tomb.

“I hate to interrupt” Lilah, Stefan and Bonnie look up at her. “but today has just been full of surprises” Katherine pulls Jeremy out from behind the wall. Jeremy's eyelids flutter and the bite mark on his neck oozes blood. Stefan rushes over to the entrance and Bonnie looks on in horror.

“I'm sorry. I took some powder” Jeremy tells them sadly.

“Don't worry, I know that he's wearing his ring, so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm going to be in the back playing with my new little toy” Katherine shoves Jeremy back into the cave. “And you guys just give me a holler when you've got the tomb open” Lilah turns to Stefan.

“Great plan” she snarks. “Who's moronic idea was it to involve the fucking child?”

...................

Later Bonnie has set up a circle of torches in the antechamber. She lights them with a flame.

“Where the fuck is Damon?” Lilah asks leaning against the wall, impatient.

“We can't wait, we have to get him out of there” Bonnie argues.

“She's fed, she has her strength back” Stefan points out.

“We still have what's left of the ash” Bonnie hands Stefan an envelope with the ash. “Do you think you can get close enough?” Stefan takes the envelope from Bonnie.

“I don't have a choice” Stefan states.

“It's gonna take me some time”

“How long?” Lilah asks her.

“I don't know, a while”

“Just get me in there as soon as you can” Stefan offers as Lilah walks away.

…......................

Later Bonnie has the grimoire open, her eyes tightly shut, she begins chanting a spell in Latin. Stefan watches her, stood beside Lilah, who rests her head back against the wall, eyes closed, she appears to be asleep, she's not, just bored. Bonnie, with Luka's dog tags clutched in one hand, continues chanting the spell and the flames flare up. Katherine, dragging Jeremy behind her, comes back towards the entrance.

“Ohhh, something's happening” Katherine teases, Stefan looks back at them.

“Bonnie, no!” Jeremy begs. Stefan looks back at Bonnie, a look of alarm on his face. “You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!” The flames flare up higher.

“Maybe she is” Lilah corrects. Bonnie's nose is bleeding as well, but she continues to chant the spell. Stefan walks over to her, concerned.

“Bonnie....Bonnie....”

“You gotta stop her!” Katherine elbows Jeremy in the face and he falls to the floor. Stefan looks back at Jeremy and sees he's okay. He looks back at Bonnie and grasps her arm.

“You need to stop. Bonnie!” Stefan begs. “Bonnie!” Suddenly, Bonnie faints. Stefan gets down next to her and begins to shake her. “Bonnie. Bonnie, wake up, please. Bonnie, wake up. Bonnie”

“Yes, please because I'm still in here!” Katherine complains as she impatiently paces around inside the tomb. Bonnie finally wakes up, Lilah leans up from the wall and steps closer.

“Are you okay? You all right?” Stefan asks Bonnie, who feeling fuzzy, sits up with his help. Bonnie uses Stefan's arm to stand herself up.

“It didn't work” Bonnie looks into the cave, upset. Stefan holds onto her arms so she won't fall back down. “I'm not strong enough. Even with help, I can't do it”

“Ahhh, that's too bad, I'm still hungry” Katherine grabs Jeremy's shirt and pushes him up against the wall. She extends her fangs and prepares to bite Jeremy's neck. Stefan vamp-speeds into the tomb, grabs Jeremy, throws him out, and restrains Katherine against the wall.

“Stefan!” Lilah scolds. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Go!” Stefan tells Jeremy. Jeremy falls onto the ground and Bonnie kneels down and wraps her arms around him. They both look up at Stefan as Stefan looks back at them. Katherine looks up at Stefan with a smug smile. Stefan looks to Lilah who shakes her head at him.

“Un-fucking-believable” she grumbles and then leaves.

................

Damon and Elena walk up the steps to the front porch of the Gilbert house, Lilah stands from where she was sitting, waiting for Damon.

“Tal?” Damon asks her.

“It's Stefan” she answers.

..................

Back at the Fell's Church Tomb Elena bolts down the stairs of the tomb. She rushes towards the cave and looks in, but sees no one.

“Stefan! Stefan!” Elena is about to enter the cave when Lilah comes up from behind her, grabs her, and pins her against the wall, Damon joins them.

“Don't you fucking dare” Lilah growls.

“Stefan's in there! How could you let this happen?” Elena snaps.

“What the fuck are you talking about? It was your little brother that ran off half-cocked to take on 500 year old vampire by his fucking self!” Stefan and Katherine are in the back of the cave, listening to Elena and Lilah argue. Stefan paces around while Katherine twirls her hair between her fingers.

“You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!”

“It was the right call, Elena” Damon offers.

“The right call? How was any of this the right call?!” Elena hits Lilah's chest with her fists. “Lilah, let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me!”

“Keep it up” Lilah tells Elena. “I've been hit harder by men during foreplay” Elena repeatedly beats her fist into Lilah's chest, who keeps a calm face and restrains her. Elena becomes tired and desperately looks up at Lilah.

“Please”

“Are you done?” Lilah asks. Elena breathes heavily. Lilah releases her from his grip and backs up. Elena looks into the cave and starts to move towards it. Damon holds his hand up to block her way.

“Don't.” Damon warns, Elena snarls at Damon and stomps out of the tomb in a rage. Damon watches her go then looks back into the cave. Stefan walks over to the entrance. “Of all the idiot plans, Stefan”

“Yeah” Stefan agrees.

“We'll find a way to get you out” Damon offers.

“Ah, it's all right. I'll handle myself. Tallie has the moonstone. Work with Bonnie. Try to figure out how to de-spell it”

“You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch and our ultra-horny, kinky sister. Wonderful” Lilah hits Damon's arm, he smirks at her.

“Keep Elena away from here”

“Yeah. 'Cause that'll be easy” Damon grumbles.

“Promise me. No matter what happens. You'll protect her”

“Promise” Damon leaves the tomb with . Katherine emerges from the shadows and looks at Stefan.

“That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made” Katherine tells him, Stefan silently walks past her into the recesses of the cave.

….......

Lilah sits in her car on the out skirts of town, turning her cell phone around in her hand, she takes a breath and then dials pressing the phone to her ear as it rings. The line on the other side picks up and she smirks a little.

“It's me” she states into the phone, there is a soft, hungry growl on the other end.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise” the voice on the other end of the phone coos. “It's been a while, little one”

“I have some...information you might be interested in” she tells him picking up the moonstone from the seat beside her.

….............

In an unknown location a figure sits in a darkened booth of a bar, fingers curled around a whiskey.

“I'm listening” the figure states.

“I know the location of Katherine, the moonstone and the current living doppelgänger” Lilah tells the figure who leans forward into the light, revealing themselves to be Klaus Mikaelson. He smirks.

“Oh, I knew there was a reason I liked you, love” he teases slightly.

“You mean other then that thing I do with my tongue that has you howling?” she asks, he chuckles and leans back again. “Pun completely intentional” she adds.

“Don't leave me waiting” he tells her. “Spill”


	9. Chapter Eight

Lilah's camaro skids to a stop beside Bonnie on the curb, the witch turning to the car as Lilah pushes open the passenger door, Bonnie leans down slightly.

“Need a ride?” Lilah asks, Bonnie raises an eyebrow. “Stefan told me I need to work on my.....people....skills” she offers. “I figured this is a start” Bonnie smirks a little and nods before climbing into the car. “Plus” Bonnie shuts the door as Lilah pulls the moonstone from her jacket. “Needed to give you this anyway” Lilah throws the stone to Bonnie who catches it. “Where are you heading?” Lilah asks.

“Elena's” Bonnie answer turning the stone around. “For such a small thing it's hasn't half caused trouble” Bonnie offers.

“That's what people tend to say about me” Lilah offers, Bonnie looks to her, Lilah smirks at her. Bonnie chuckles a little as Lilah pulls away from the curb at speed.

“You are tiny” Bonnie agrees. “How tall are you?”

“5 ft 4” Lilah answers. “Not like you can make fun” she starts glancing to Bonnie. “You're shorter then me, by what? Two whole inches”

“Okay, fair enough” Bonnie counters. Lilah glances to her and then back to the road.

“For what it's worth” Lilah starts. “I'm sorry that you've been caught in Katherine's shit storm, she has that effect, just swishes everyone up in it and doesn't care who gets left in her fucking wake, you aren't the first” Lilah looks to Bonnie. “And if she finds a way out of that tomb, you won't be the last” Bonnie looks down at the moonstone. Lilah smirks a little as she drives.

.......................

Lilah pulls her camaro up to the curb in front of Elena's house, Bonnie climbs out and then looks back into the car as Lilah makes no move to join her.

“Damon will be here later” She tells Bonnie. “I have a few errands to run” Bonnie nods and then heads towards the house, Lilah pulls away from the curb and drives away.

..................

Lilah parks in an empty parking lot before glancing to her phone, where the address sits in a text. Why is it always the creepiest of places? She pulls her hair down from her ponytail before she climbs out of the car. As she shuts the door of her car, Lilah is grabbed from behind and shoved forward.

“Fuck!” Lilah complains as she fights back, but whoever it is is stronger then her, they shove her forward against her car, she cries out slightly and lets her vampire face loose.

“Easy, love, it's me” a voice whispers in her ear, she stops struggling and pulls her vampire face back.

“Klaus?” she whispers, he presses himself up against her back and smirks.

“Know any other dashingly handsome men with English accents?” he asks drawing his hand down her side and then under her skirt. “Hmmm you look fantastic” he offers looking down at her and pushes her skirt up to touch her backside, she slaps at his hand.

“Klaus” she scolds pushing him back, he chuckles a little and presses a hand to the car behind her, so he's looming over her, to be fair most men loom over her. “No” she tells him, he smirks.

“You've never said no before” he points out and leans closer, grazing his lips over her jaw. “Isn't that what most men like about you?” he teases, she pushes at his chest lightly as he laughs.

“It's been 40 years” she reminds him.

“Sex is sex” he points out and looks down. “It still works” she starts laughing, he laughs with her. “That was bloody terrible” he agrees. “But it's true” he nudges her nose and sets his fingers around her throat, not putting any pressure into it, just holding her. “I have a hotel room” he tells her. “Champagne.....blood on tap” he offers. “Collar and leash” he adds biting his lip. “I've brought the ropes too...”

“You drive a very hard bargain” she groans slightly wrapping her arms around his neck, he straightens up to his full height and she struggles to keep her footing, his hands find her thighs and he pulls them up around his waist. He's not as tall as Sam but still taller then her.

“Just like the old days” he teases pushing her back against the car. “You on your knees between my legs with my...” she presses her finger to his lips.

“I would love that, I really would, but I have to get back...” he pouts a little against her finger.

“Ooo” he whines teasingly, she smirks and shakes her head.

“Maybe next time” she offers and then turns to her car. He grabs her wrist and tugs her back to him.

“Will you keep the doppelgänger safe?” he asks her.

“Are you fucking serious?” she asks him back. “No” she shakes her head. “I hate her, I hate both of them. I actually hate them”

“I need the doppelgänger” he points out. “I need her alive and human and you, little one” he coos, she whimpers a little, he smirks and kisses her jaw. “You're going to look after her for Daddy” he whispers, Lilah bites her lip and looks to him. “Or I'm going to spank you so hard...”

“I thought we agreed that Daddy would stay in the bedroom” she scolds slightly touching his chest.

“If it gets the message across” he threads his fingers through her hair and tugs, exposing her throat to him. “If any harm comes to the doppelgänger, I will take it out on you” he promises, her eyes flicker to his. “Little One” he coos and kisses her neck, she closes her eyes.

“Do I have to be nice to her?” she asks.

“I just need her alive and human” he answers. “If you're nice is no concern to me” he mumbles against her neck. “Actually you know I like it when you're a bad, bad girl” he teases and leans back. “Are you sure you have to leave?” he asks as she licks her lips.

“I really wish I could stay” she groans. “But if you want me to protect your doppelnot then I have to get back” he releases her hair and she straightens up. They share a look, he smirks and winks before he vamp-speeds away. She takes a breath and clenches her thighs together. “I'm gonna fucking kill my brothers” she complains and then climbs into her car. “Loosing out on good sex, great, hot, kinky, vampire sex to protect their stupid girlfriend” she starts her car and drives away.

...............

Elena is in her bedroom with Bonnie. She looks at the moonstone.

“Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?” Elena asks.

“Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless” Bonnie answers.

“And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful”

“Maybe. If he finds out”

“Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out”

“Stefan wants me to focus on this”

“Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong”

“I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual” Jeremy arrives. Bonnie takes the stone from Elena's hand.

“What are you guys arguing about?” Jeremy asks.

“We're not arguing about anything” Bonnie puts the stone in her bag and exchanges a glance with Jeremy. “I need a coffee” She gets up and leaves. Jeremy looks at Elena.

“What?” Elena asks.

“Why are you on some suicide mission?” Jeremy asks.

“I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt”

“Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?” He shakes his head as he leaves. Elena waits a beat and takes the moonstone from Bonnie's bag. She quietly hurries down the stairs. She has her car keys in her hands. Bonnie is about to head up the stairs and sees her.

“Where are you going?” Bonnie asks.

“Um, to see Stefan”

“You're lying”

“No, I'm not”

“Really? Tell your face” Bonnie argues.

“Are you serious?” Jeremy joins them.

“She took the moonstone” Jeremy points out.

“How did you...?” Elena asks.

“We tested you, and you failed”

“Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen” Bonnie steps aside to let her leave. Elena looks mildy confused as she walks down the stairs and opens the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevents her. She's trapped. She turns around and looks at them. “What did you do?”

“It's for the best, Elena” Bonnie looks at Jeremy. He's smiling. Elena continues to try to break the barrier, to no avail.

“I kinda like Lilah” Jeremy states, Elena looks to him. “It was her idea, she thought you might do something stupid” he explains.

......................

Stefan is talking with Damon and Lilah, who are standing at the tomb's entrance.

“You trapped her in the house?” Stefan asks Lilah who nods.

“It's for the best. Trust me” she answers. “Elena is on a fucking martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits” She adds leaning against the wall.

“You should be glad the witch and Tal are even getting along. You know how she feels about witches” Damon points out. “Oh and we brought you this” Damon hands out a bag. “Care package: candles, lanterns and...lunch” He shows him a bottle of blood.

“Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her” Damon looks at Katherine who standing not too far away.

“Yeah...”

“You three are surprisingly calm” Katherine starts. “Considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan”

“I've been dead before. I got the fuck over it” Lilah counters and then looks to Stefan. “Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out”

“Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe” Damon looks at Katherine and leaves with the bottle of blood, Lilah sighs and leans up.

“Have fun” she tells Stefan who gives her a small smile as she leaves.


	10. Chapter Nine

Lilah groans as she wakes to her phone pinging away, a text message, she rolls over in her bed, and it's huge, even spread eagle she doesn't reach both sides. There is something about being swamped that she loves. Grabbing her cell phone she sits up and gets comfy resting back against the wall behind her before she opens the text. It's from Sam. 'Take another photo, bored of the last one'. Lilah snorts and stands from her bed throwing the phone back onto the covers, she looks to the doorway as Damon appears and enters her room, she rolls her eyes.

“Morning” Damon greets dropping onto her bed as she disappears into her walk in wardrobe. “This room looks great” he states looking around. “When did you decorate?” he asks picking up her phone and raises an eyebrow.

“I called them in yesterday whilst you were out at Elena's, and I was out doing errands” she answers from inside the wardrobe, Damon flicks through the messages and pulls a face.

“I've just seen more of you then I've ever wanted to see” he points out throwing the phone aside.

“Don't go through my phone then” she argues stepping out of the wardrobe pulling her hair out from the back of her shirt. “What do you want?” she asks him picking her phone up.

“Checking in” he answers, she shoots him a look. “Fine” he draws out. “I'm going to Elena's to check on her, you coming?”

“Not like I have a choice” she whispers to herself and grabs her jacket from the chair by the bed then pulls it on. She turns to Damon who raises an eyebrow at her. “Sure” she offers. “Why the fuck not?” she grumbles.

…..............

At the Gilbert Residence, Damon and Lilah enter the house and join Elena in the living room.

“You should really lock your door” Lilah teases, Elena glares at her. “Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity” Lilah drops into an armchair crossing one leg over the other.

“Do you think this is funny?” Elena asks her.

“Actually I find this all fucking hilarious” Lilah answers with a smirk.

“What does Stefan say about this?” Elena asks.

“We had a good laugh” Lilah answers.

“And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?” Elena asks Damon who sits down next to her on the couch, putting his arm behind her head.

“Yeah, that...I didn't tell him” Damon answers.

“Why not?”

“Well he can't do anything about it” Damon answers. Jeremy enters the room and sits down with them. “Where is Bonnie?” Damon asks him.

“I thought she was meeting you”

“No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol” Damon corrects.

“And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?” Jeremy asks.

“Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems” Damon answers.

“Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?” Elena asks, Damon's phone ring.

“Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice” Damon tells her as he gets up to answer his phone. It's Alaric. “What?” Damon asks.

“Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person” Alaric answers.

“What? Why?”

“Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason”

“What girl?” Damon asks.

“I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy”

“That's not good. Where are you?”

“I'm at the Grill”

“I'm on my way” He hangs up and joins Elena, Lilah and Jeremy. “Change of plans. You babysit” he tells Lilah.

“Fuck off” she complains standing. “She's your girlfriend, you babysit”

“She's Stefan's girlfriend” Damon corrects.

“Don't you just fuck each other's girlfriends now” she argues. “I get soo confused” she smirks at her brother and pats his chest and then leaves before turning and coming back. “Who's Alaric?” she asks.

….............

Lilah enters the grill and looks around, noting Alaric, thankfully Damon had been rather descriptive, drunk history teacher pretty much covered it. Lilah moves to the bar.

“Alaric?” Lilah asks sitting next to him, he glances to her and raises an eyebrow.

“Tallulah?” he asks back, she shoots him a look.

“Of course Damon told you that was my name” she argues. “It's Lilah” she corrects. “Not very many people call me Tallulah”

“Right, Lilah” Alaric agrees.

“What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?” she asks slapping her hand on the bar.

…................

At the Mystic Grill Jules, the mysterious woman asking about Mason, arrives at the grill. She sees nearby Matt and speaks to him.

“Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?” Alaric and Lilah are looking at her.

“Mmm, Mason's mystery woman” Lilah teases around her glass rim.

“Do you know what Damon did with Mason?” Alaric asks her, she looks to him.

“Decomposing in his truck” she answers, Alaric nods a little.

“Sounds about right” he mumbles. “So you think she is a werewolf?”

“Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, but we should definitely find out” Lilah takes wolfsbane from her pocket.

“What is that?” Alaric asks, she smirks at him.

“Wolfsbane” she answers.

...................

Jules is alone at the bar. Alaric joins her with a drink. He's pretending to be drunk.

“Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking....” Jules laughs lightly.

“No, one is my limit”

“Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town”

“Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?”

“Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night” Alaric answers, Lilah sidles over to Jules' rescue.

“I'm sorry, is this guy bothering you?” Lilah asks .

“I'm not bothering anybody” Alaric argues.

“Perfect. Well...Do it elsewhere” Alaric looks at them. Lilah turns to Jules and turns on the charms. “Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from” Lilah teases, while Lilah is talking to Jules, Alaric puts wolfsbane in her glass.

“Please don't talk about me like I'm not here” Alaric complains handing the drink to Jules.

“Why are you here?” Lilah asks Alaric.

“Thank you for the drink” Alaric raises his glass and leaves. Jules puts her drink on the counter without drinking it.

…...............

A little while later: Lilah is still at the bar with Jules. Jules is stirring her drink with a stirrer. Lilah is lucky Damon coached her through what to say, the points that might get a reaction, the best way for this to work.

“There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake” Lilah offers.

“No, it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story, I'm looking for my friend”

“Who?” Lilah asks.

“Mason Lockwood”

“I know Mason!” Lilah tells Jules with fake enthusiasm.

“You do?”

“Yeah. He's a great guy”

“He's missing”

“What do you mean?” Lilah asks faking concern. “Like...I mean, missing missing?”

“How do you know Mason?” Jules asks.

“Friends of friends” Jules doesn't drink her drink. Lilah looks at Alaric. “You know, listen, my brother's really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and...”

“Tyler?”

“Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief” Lilah looks to Jules' drink. “You haven't touched your drink”

“You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going”

“Oh, come on. Look, one drink” Lilah beg.

“It'll help me sleep” Jules agrees.

“To sleep” Lilah counter agrees and holds up her own drink, Jules sniffs her glass and sets it back on the bar.

“You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?” Jules asks Lilah.

“What do you want with Mason Lockwood?”

“He's my friend” Jules answers.

“Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him”

“And why not?”

“You should leave town”

“You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?” Jules asks Lilah getting closer to her. The two women staring off with one another. Alaric arrives.

“Lilah, how about that second round?” he asks Lilah.

“I think we're done, Ric” Lilah answers still staring at Jules. “You think I'm afraid of you?” Lilah asks.

“No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked” She leaves. Lilah looks at Alaric.

“I think that went well” Lilah tells him, Alaric shoots her a look.

“You are totally Damon's twin” Alaric points out, she smiles back at him.


	11. Chapter Ten

Lilah pulls her jacket straight as she and Alaric leave the Mystic Grill looking for Jules.

“Where is she?” Lilah asks looking around for the werewolf.

“Just let it go” Alaric counters. “Damon wouldn't want you to be stupid”

“So what? Just let her get away? 'You've been marked'. What the fuck kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?” She argues.

“Look up! Just look up” Alaric looks at the sky. It's the full moon. “If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning” he tells her.

“Yeah” she mumbles a little and sighs as her cell phone pings, she pulls it from her pocket and opens the text from Sam: 'Where's my photo?'. Lilah raises an eyebrow.

“Lilah” Alaric warns. “Just go home” she nods.

“Yeah, I will” she assures him and then walks away sliding her phone away.

….................

Lilah arrives at the boarding house and sees Damon and Rose talking quietly in the living room, she watches them a moment before leaving them alone, she heads upstairs to her room.

…....................

Lilah grabs a pair of shorts and a vest from the draws in her room, as well as a clean towel from the wardrobe. She sighs softly and sets her phone on the side before pulling off her shirt. Her ears twitch slightly catching noise, something like breaking glass from another part of the house. She stops and looks behind herself trying to pinpoint it.

…......................

Downstairs, Rose and Damon go in the living room to investigate. The window shatters as a wolf lunges into the living room. Lilah suddenly appears and grabs a sword hanging on the wall and swings it out. Rose pushes Damon out of the way; the wolf jumps on Rose, pushing her on her back on the floor, and chomps on her shoulder. Lilah stabs the wolf with the sword, and the wolf flees the way it came. The three of them wait a moment, checking in case there is another attack, then Damon moves to Rose.

“How bad is it?” Damon asks her.

“It hurts” Damon watches the bite heal.

“It's healing” he assures Rose.

“Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought...” She begins to cry. Damon embraces her looking to Lilah who rolls her eyes.

“You're gonna be okay” Damon assures Rose as Lilah throws the swords aside and leaves the room. She wielded a freaking sword to save someone she feels nothing for, and not even a thank you. She scoffs and vamp-speeds up the stairs.

…...............

Lilah draws herself a bath, bubbles and all, she drops her robe and climbs into the tub, and sinks into it. Damon can deal with little miss werewolf bite downstairs, she knows how it works, she's heard the stories, Klaus told her what happens, and right now, it's the calm before the shit storm. She closes her eyes and grabs her glass of scotch from the side and takes a drink before setting it back and swapping her hold on it for her cell phone. She bites her lip and holds her phone above herself and takes a photo before sending it to Sam before setting the phone aside an submerging herself. When she resurfaces her cell phone is pinging away, she reaches for it and opens the response from Sam: 'Perfect. See you soon.' Lilah smiles to herself and sets it down. What is it about this human that has her feeling so.....warm? No human does that. It's not fair. She's a vampire she doesn't get these feelings.

…........

Lilah lays in bed reading Tolstoy's War and Peace, her phone on the bed side table. She looks up as Damon leans in her doorway.

“So Rose got bit” he states looking down.

“I'm sorry, Damon” Lilah tells him, Damon shakes his head.

“No, it's not your fault, I told you what to say to wind the wolf up....this is one me” he looks to her. “It's okay, Tal, it's not your fault” she looks away and closes her book.

“I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me” she admits

“Tal” he stops her. “It's fine, the bite's healed it's gone” She bites her lip and shakes her head.

“Damon” she whispers. “I've know what a werewolf bite does” she admits. “It's not over...It doesn't heal” they share a look. “I'm sorry” she repeats.

….............

“Ow” Rose lifts the bathrobe off her shoulder and looks at the bite in the mirror. There are open sores and blisters where she was bitten, and the veins and arteries in the area look blackened and diseased.

.................

Lilah lays in bed as the sun rises, her hand is buried between her legs, two fingers inserted inside herself, Sam's voice in her ear on the phone. It's new, she's never done phone sex before. Never. And despite that, she loves it. She moans listening to him.

“Tie you down” he tells her around a moan. “God I would really love to really tie you down. To just...incapacitate you completely” he admits. “Cut you off from everything and anyone and do just about every-fucking-thing to you.....I bet you're an ass virgin” she moans and throws her head back. “Just tear your virgin ass a new one” he adds, and she can hear him fisting his cock echoing extra loud through the speakers. “Is it?” he asks, Lilah closes her eyes.

“No” she answers.

“Hmmm that's even better” He admits. “Less time to wait....” he moans and she picks up the pace on herself to match his. “Fuck” he growls. “I can't wait to see you again” he fists himself harder. “The things I am going to do to you” he promises. “Tallulah” he moans.

“More” she begs, her orgasm building. “Please, more, tell me everything”

“Tie you down, all of you, you won't be able to move even an inch and then I'm gonna choke you whilst I fuck the fucking life out of you” he growls. Lilah raises an eyebrow, it's a little rich for her but if it works for him. “To feel you warm around me, clenching, throbbing, vibrating....” he moans and picks up the pace on himself. “I'm going to fucking ruin you” he growls. “Tallualh” he moans as he cums, Lilah stops fingering herself, she knows this is just for him and yet that still turns her on. Being used for sex has always turned her on. And she has no idea why she lets him call her Tallulah, it's a power play, she's given over the power of her real name, she knows but it stills gets to her. “I'll see you soon” he promises and then hangs up. She sets her phone aside and then shrugs going back to pleasing herself.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Lilah swings her hips to the music playing in the headphones over her ears, she's wearing nothing but a matching black lace underwear set. It's one of her favourite past times, other then fucking of course. There is just something so freeing about blocking out the world with music and dancing it out. And she doesn't care that she's not all that good at dancing. Lilah turns around to find Elena watching her, Lilah rolls her eyes and pulls off her headphones raising an eyebrow at the human.

“Where's Stefan?” Lilah asks moving to grabs her denim shorts.

“He left. I need you to talk to him” Elena answers.

“Oh, do you now?” Lilah asks pulling on her shorts.

“He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah” Lilah turns to Elena.

“Even if I wanted to help, which I don't, I honesty couldn't give any more fucks” Lilah tells her. “Stefan and Damon are together on this, I argued, I still think giving you to Klaus is the best option here....so if you want someone on your side, it's not gonna be me” she grabs Sam's shirt from the side and pulls it over her shoulders, turns out flannel is actually comfortable, and she can make it look good. “I know how this end” she adds moving to Elena. “With one or both of my brothers dead, and I won't let that happen, so if I see a way to save them, I'm gonna fucking do it, even at the cost of your life, and every other life in this god forsaken little town. I'm not on your side” Elena looks down as Lilah steps closer to her raising a manicured finger under Elena's chin to lift her head. Lilah bites her lip a little and smirks. “Are you sure you want my brothers?” Lilah asks looking over Elena. “You'd make a beautiful little human fuck toy, oh and there are sooo many things I could do to you” Elena cringes slightly and jerks her head away from Lilah who chuckles and leaves the room, Elena shudders actually a little turned on. Lilah has that effect on people, men, women, old, young, they just....when she turns it on like that, when she goes dom, everyone feels it. And as much as Lilah loves relinquishing control, as much as she loves being a sub she can be a dom too, and she loves it just as much, part of her job as a prostitute meant she had to adapt to roles. And she plays both roles excellently.

…...........

Lilah shrugs out of her jacket as she slides into the booth of the dingy diner two towns over from Mystic Falls, she leans back in her seat and smirks glancing across the other side of the booth, Klaus leans forward and leans on the table to look over her outfit, the short denim shorts and plaid shirt paired with biker boots, it's actually a very fetching look on her.

“You look ravishing, love” he offers.

“Thanks” she responds drawing a pattern on the table with her finger nail. “Elijah and Elena made a deal” she tells him, Klaus hums a little.

“He's trying to get back into my good books” he offers resting his chin in his hands, elbows on the table. “That also means he is in town?” he asks, she nods. “And he will recognise me....” he talks to himself. “And you”

“Me?” Lilah asks. “I've never met Elijah” she corrects, Klaus lifts his eyes to hers, momentarily forgetting that he removed that memory from her, the time she spent around his family in New Orleans at the beginning of the 1900's.

“Right you are” he agrees and reaches over the table for her hand, threading his fingers with hers. “Amsterdam was beautiful when we met” he tells her softly.

“It's hard to remember” she admits. “I spent a lot of time with my face buried in cushions” he laughs and pulls her hand to his lips.

“It was a magical time” he whispers against her hand, he gives her a smile, but there is a sadness behind them. He doesn't have many friends, actually Lilah may well be his only one, the only one he hasn't blackmailed or compelled into liking him, in fact he's only ever compelled her to forget him, he'll say it was to protect himself, but maybe deep down it was to protect her too, all these years later and she has never turned against him. And she sought him out with the doppelgänger and the moonstone and Katerina. “My offer still stands” he offers her, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“You know what.....fuck it. I could use the release” she stands grabbing her jacket.

“Now?” Klaus asks standing with her.

“Yes” she answers, Klaus steps up behind her and hauls her up over his shoulder, she squeals a little and grabs onto the back of his jacket. “Ass” she scolds. He laughs and carries her away.

…........................

The hotel room is expensive and impressive, the best the town has to offer, there is a tray with champagne and glasses, a bowl of strawberries and then laid out on the bed is their usual set up of toys. Lilah stands on the balcony on the phone to Damon as Klaus waits inside for her, pouring the champagne out, they'll do the fluffy nice things first and then get into it.

“You were right” Damon whispers down the line. “Rose is dead”

“I'm sorry, Damon, that's....I didn't want to be right”

“I know” he assures her. “Just....one of those things...”

“Are you gonna be okay?” she asks him.

“Always am, Tal” he answers. “I'll...see you later, okay?”

“Sure” she answers and then hangs up, Klaus steps up behind her and brushes her hair over her shoulder so he can kiss her neck, Lilah closes her eyes and rests back against him, his arms snaking around her waist, his fingers dancing along her thighs, his lips move up to that little spot behind her ear that has her legs shaking.

“Come play with me” he whispers into her ear, she turns her head to him. “Little one” he coos nudging her nose slightly. He threads his fingers with hers and pulls her back into the room before letting go and moving to the champagne tray where he grabs two glasses, he hands her one and she takes it before looking around the room, Klaus takes his own glass as he drops into the throne like chair, he has a complex, to watch her, he cocks his head and licks his lips, he loves these games with her, he never gets bored of them, has yet to anyway, maybe he will one day. But not today. “You know how I like you” he reminds her, she glances to him and downs her drink before handing him the glass, he refills it as she wiggles out of her shorts, leaving on her underwear, she kicks off her boots too, the plaid shirt is next leaving in her matching set, if she'd had time she would have gone the whole hog with stockings, suspenders and high heels, but this will have to do. She turns to him and takes a step. He makes a noise in the back of his throat and she pauses before tidying up her clothes, folding them neatly in the corner of the room with her boots and jacket. “Good girl” he purrs, she lets a shudder run down her spine at the noise, not just a purr but a promise, she is being a good girl, which means he'll let her enjoy this. If she'd been bad, he'd take what he wants. He hands her another glass and she downs that one as well, he raises and eyebrow as she waves the now empty glass at him for more.

“Please” she pouts at him. “Daddy” he twitches in his trousers and she smirks biting her lip. He refills her glass and she goes to drink it.

“Easy, love” Klaus warns as she devours that drink as well. “Drunk you is sloppy, that's no fun” he takes the glass from her as she wipes at her lips, he sets the glasses down and then pats his knee. “Sit on Daddy's lap” he coos taking her wrist and tugging her down into his lap, his arm around her waist as his other hand slides along her thigh.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Klaus has his head thrown back, his eyes closed, his fist tight around a leash attached to the collar around Lilah's neck, and he's buried in her mouth as she works her lips over him, he's always loved this, her mouth is magic. And it's one of the reason he kept going back to her in the beginning.

"Little one" he moans thrusting up into her mouth, she bobs her head on him, twisting and licking her hands held behind her back. "Pretty little mouth does wonders" he praises hitting the back of her throat, she goes to pull back but he is quick to grab the back of her head and holds her down as he fucks up into her warm, moist cavern. She chokes and splutters and he just fucks her mouth harder, pinching her nose, she jerks trying to free herself, he holds her head all the way down, she gags and he releases her, she sucks in air, drooling and almost in tears, but she still goes back for more. she splays her hands over his thighs and he stiffens before he grabs her throat and lifts her up off of him, she gasps, her feet barely touching the floor. "What did I say about hands?" he growls at her before throwing her aside, she smirks slightly hitting the floor before adopting her poor, sweet, innocent little one face to look up at him, he stands and moves to her grabbing a set on ropes from the bed. "Behind your back" he orders, and she shakes her head at him, he raises an eyebrow at her. "No?" he asks and bites his lip, he loves when they push into the heavier stuff, they share a look and she nods, he sets the ropes back and touches the black silk blindfold before picking it up. "Well little one...." he purrs. "Perhaps you should be punished" she fights a smirk and keeps her innocent mask in place. He draws the blindfold over her eyes snapping it to the back of her head, he bites his lip and leans closer to her, letting his breath fan over her ear, she moans a little as he pulls away. He manoeuvres her to her knees and pushes her front half forward till her cheek is pressed to the floor, he grabs her arms and pulls her hands back behind her thighs, she raises an eyebrow behind the mask. Using the ropes he binds her wrists to her thighs, and clenches her fists against her leg as she listens to him. He grabs the riding crop from the bed and moves back to her, standing over her, looming over her. This is why he prefers fucking vampires to humans, vampires are durable, they can take what he gives, and Lilah more so. It's like her body has been built for sex and everything that comes with it. He strokes her back and her rear with the crop as she shakes in her skin. He always knows how to work her up, that the anticipation is half the fun, that is crawls under her skin, digging into her soul. He draws the crop along her arms and shoulders, strokes her cheek with it. He bites his lip and rears the crop back before bringing it down across her back, she arches and screams in pleasure and slight pain, but that's part of the fun. He groans, his cock twitching. He does it again, and again, and again, and keeps going till tears are streaming down her face and she can't take any more, but she doesn't tell him to stop, she knows he knows how far to push her. He stops and watches as she shakes. She quakes on the floor, her thighs twitching, her fingers clenching in her fist. Klaus drops into his chair to watch, his fingers curled around himself, from where he sits he has the perfect sight of her, bent in half, shaking and wet. He works his hand over himself slowly, he's not planning on ending this now, no, he has soo many more plans. When she recovers, when the shaking stops and the marks on her back heal, he stands and moves towards her until he is stood behind her. He gives it a moment, letting anticipation settle in before he kneels.

"Klaus" she whimpers.

"Ahahah" he scolds.

"Daddy" she corrects, he runs his hand over her back, nudging her legs apart with his own he wraps the leash around his hand again, clenching his fist around the leather before yanking her backwards and straight onto his cock, she cries out as he moans sinking all the way into her. He closes his eyes and takes a moment, she's warm, and tight, and welcoming and he loves it. So he takes that moment to just feel her. When he starts, it's slow, drawn out, but this won't last, she knows this. He's just getting settled. And when he does start, for real start it's not gentle, it's never been gentle with them, it's hard, and rough, and hot. And all about pleasure. He clutches to her leash tightly as he pounds into her, really goes at it. Hitting spots deep inside of her, using his vampire speed to pick up the pace. And she can do nothing but take it and enjoy it, oh and she does enjoy, she loves it. The way the fire flows through her veins, stocking it in her stomach. And the closer she gets the louder she gets, just building and building and building. And then it explodes. She cries out, clutching around him, he releases the leash and she falls forward, resting her cheek on the floor, he buries himself deep into her, holding her hips back against his as he spills inside of her, his forehead pressed between her shoulder blades. His hips have slowed but not stopped, he keeps himself inside of her. He pulls out of her and his cum leaks from her, he moans and bites his lip watching it drip onto the floor. She collapses onto her side and groans satisfied, he lets a smile break through, a genuine smile before it is gone again. He pulls off the blindfold and strokes her hair as she adjusts to the light.

"You never fail to satisfy me, Lilah" he offers, she looks to him and smirks.

"That's my job" she points out, he chuckles and then releases her wrists from her thighs, rubbing at the rope burn, she cringes a little.

"Give it a second" he reminds her as the rope burns begin to heal. "There we go" he lifts her up into his arms and carries her into the next room, the room dominated by a huge four poster bed which he lays her on. Klaus leaves the room, leaving Lilah to get comfy and this bed is crazy comfy, probably just because she's spent the last hour on a hard floor, but still. Klaus returns with a blood bag, a bottle of water, a bottle of massage oil and one of his shirts, he's also pulled on a pair of pj bottoms, yep, Klaus wears pj bottoms, satin of course and black. He sits on the bed with her and hands her the blood bag. He leans closer and kisses her, ghosting his fingers along her shoulders and down her arms. This part, it's not about sex, it's about after care, they rest, and make out, and drink blood, and share a bath, it's the sweetness of a relationship without the relationship. And it works for them. He pulls back and she opens the blood bag to drink from it.

"Do you remember that time in Paris?" he asks, she raises an eyebrow.

"There were a lot of times in Pairs" she points out, he nods.

"Touché, mon Petit" he brushes his thumb over the edge of her lip removing a drop of blood. "But I was thinking...of that time when I had you strapped to the Eiffel Tower"

"You mean the day you compelled them to close it to the public just so you could fuck me?" she asks, he chuckles and lays next to her. "It was good sex that day"

"Good?" he asks. "It was bloody fantastic" he corrects.

"It rained" she reminds him.

"Added to the fun" he dances his fingers along her thigh and smirks. "Do you miss it?" he asks, she lifts her eyes to his.

"Do I miss what?" she asks.

"Travelling with me" he answers, she smirks and bites her lip pushing him back flat on the bed, she straddles his waist.

"Klaus" she starts. "You know those years were the best of my immortality. You're not feeling nostalgic, are you?" she asks. "I thought you'd be fucking ecstatic, with how close you are to breaking the curse"

"I am happy" he admits. "And I am very, very close" he runs his hand along her thigh. "But it was simple" she cocks her head and smiles. "We killed, we fucked, we travelled.....simplicity at it's most basic level. Now it's all complicated again"

"Will a blow job make you feel better?" she asks, he glances to her, she offers a smirk. He strokes her cheek and nods.

"Yes, it would" he admits slightly.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Lilah walks into her room and sets her cell phone down on the dresser and starts to pull of her jacket, Damon walks into the room behind her and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Where the hell were you?" Damon snaps at Lilah as she pulls off her jacket, she looks to him.

"Out" she answers.

"We needed you today, I needed you and you were off....doing God only knows what" he growls at her. "Rose is dead" he tells her.

"And?" she asks him. "We knew it was going to happen" she points out.

"It's all your fault" he tells her, she throws her jacket down and turns to him.

"No. it's yours and Stefan's" she reminds him. "Stefan came back to this town and you followed him, if you had both stayed away none of this would have happened....ergo Rose would still be alive, ergo your fucking fault, not to mention it was you that called me to town....look at it however you want, Damon, but this is all on you and Stefan....and that little human skank you both love so much. I did everything you told me to with Jules....you told me to wind her up" she pokes his chest and smirks. "Sucks don't it? Caring"

"You stink like sex" he complains and walks away.

"Ooo great comeback, brother" she teases dropping onto her bed. He shoots her a glare as he leaves the room.

......................

Lilah wakes with a smile and a feeling of full satisfaction. She stretches on her bed and then gets up.

......................

Lilah is in her bathroom, in the shower. She's listening to the news, leaves the shower and pulls on her kimono before she walks into her bedroom to watch. Andie Star is reporting on the TV.

"The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and park ranger who have yet to be found, as well as 25-year-old Jessica Koenig, reported missing this morning. The sheriff's department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made. In related news Mayor Lockwood spoke earlier today..."

"Due to the recent tragedies that have plagued our town, we will be holding a memorial in Town Square today to honor all those we have lost. Join us and hope that as a community we can begin to heal" Lilah rolls her eyes and turns off the tv.

"Damon" she scolds heading back into the bathroom.

.......................

Later, Lilah, Stefan and Damon are in Stefan's bedroom. Lilah sits with her feet up on his table.

"You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big 'Save Elena' move?" Damon asks as Lilah spins a knife around on the table.

"I went to go look for Isobel, and I get John instead. He said he can help us, and we're desperate" Stefan answers.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!" Damon scolds.

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed . Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die!" Stefan argues.

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer" Damon adds.

"He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe"

"And how do we do that?" Damon asks.

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway"

"Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems" Damon complains.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rose"

"Whatever. I knew the woman for five minutes"

"And you cared about her after five minutes. I wonder what that means?" Lilah asks.

"It means I care, Tal. It means I'm changing, evolving into a man capable of greatness" Damon turns to Stefan. "Better watch your back, because I may just have to go get a hero-hairdo of my own, and steal your thunder" He leaves. Stefan receives a text from Caroline reading "911 NOW" he turns to Lilah.

"No" she tells him.

"You don't know what I'm going to say" he argues.

"Teenage drama...blah, blah, blah....no fucking thanks" she stabs the knife into the table and stands. "I know you and Damon seem to get off on it but not so much me...." she shrugs. "If you run into any real trouble and I mean life or death, yours or Damons........then I'll help" she pats his shoulder. "I'll be a the Grill" she walks away, Stefan sighs.

............................

Lilah takes a seat at the bar and orders a drink before settling in for the night. She has no real interest in helping save little miss wanna be Katherine but Klaus wants her to protect her, and she will, for him, for old times sake, and the Grill is where all the action happens, like the mother ship of shit. Lilah looks around subtly. She kind of likes being a double agent, it's kind of fun. Okay it's very fun and it turns her on immensely. She has to rub her thighs together for some traction, silently hoping Sam wants another phone call later on. She doesn't think he's the kind of person to indulge her in her wants, there is something selfish in him, selfish and dark. If she didn't know better she'd say he was a vampire with his humanity switch turned off but she does know better and humans do not have that switch. Her phone pings in her pocket and she pulls it out to look at the text. It's from Damon. 'Where are you?' she scoffs and turns to her drink as the bartender sets it in front of her. Why would she tell Damon after he practically blamed her for all the bad in the world. It's not her fault. He called her. He came to this town first. He and Stefan fell in love with Katherine all those years ago. None of this is her fault. So she wound Jules up and Jules attacked Rose. Not her fault. And she's not going to feel bad about something that's not her fault, or about someone she cared nothing for. She looks around to the entrance as Damon and Elena arrive, Lilah rolls her eyes so hard they could possibly fall out of her skull. God dragging a human, doppelgänger or not into this is stupid even for Damon. At least Katherine was a vampire. Could take care of herself. Lilah feels like that's all her brother's seem to do, look after Elena, protect Elena, love Elena. It makes her want to throw up in her mouth. Damon looks to Lilah who tightens her jaw and looks away from him. Elena leans closer to Damon.

"We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid" Elena warns him.

"Yeah, but stupid is so much more fun" Damon argues.

"Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man" Elena counters, Lilah rolls her eyes, manipulative bitch, she thinks, and Damon can't even see it. Lilah stands and pays for her drink before heading to the door.

"Tal" Damon starts giving her a look, she ignores him and leaves, Elena watches her go before looking to Damon.

"Did you fall out?" she asks, Damon hums a little and shrugs before they walk towards John sat with Jenna and Alaric.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Lilah crosses the parking lot towards her car, Caroline and Matt are talking near to the blonde car, Lilah glances to them as she reaches her own car, but something isn't sitting right with her, she glances around, ears twitching slightly. Something has her spidey-senses on alert. She closes her eyes and sighs before climbing into her car. Not her problem. She start the car and pulls away, her eyes catching sight of Jules in the rear view mirror hiding out of sight of Caroline.

"Fuck" Lilah hisses and drives out of the parking lot before parking on the side of the road, she takes a breath and then climbs out. "Fucking children vampires always getting into shit" she grumbles. 

................

Caroline watches Matt walk away before she turns to climb into her car. She senses that someone's behind her. It's Jules.

"Excuse me, Caroline right?" Jules asks.

"Yeah"

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No, not since earlier. Sorry" Caroline opens her car door and moves to get in.

"I know you're lying"

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" Caroline asks.

"Actually, it is"

"Well, I have a trick too" Caroline vamps out and turns around, but Jules sprays her with a vervain spray. Caroline is hurt, heals and turns around again, but Brady is standing in front of her and shoots her point blank in the head. Caroline drops to the ground. Hidden back behind the wall is Lilah watching, she purses her lips and then rolls her eyes. These wolves need to be put down. She ducks out of sight when Jules looks around. One Lilah could take, but two and with a hostage, not exactly in her favour. She needs to be smart about this.

...................

In The Woods Caroline wakes up in a cage in Brady's RV. She has a bullet entry wound on her forehead. She screams a little as she digs the bullet out of her head and numbly drops it. She tries to unlock the cage, but sees Brady and stops.

"I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea" He shoots her in the chest. She screams.

....................

Outside the RV actually in the woods, Lilah sits in a tree listening, her back pressed against the trunk of a higher up branch, she files her manicured nails with a dark smirk. She doesn't know the blonde vampire, but any chance to dick over a few werewolves is fine in her book.

.....................

Tyler Lockwood is with Stefan in the Lockwood Mansion.

"You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?" Tyler asks Stefan.

"I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that" Stefan's phone rings. The caller ID says Caroline. He picks up. "Hey. Is everything okay?"

"That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive?" Jules asks on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"Ask your brother and sister. Where's Tyler?"

"Jules? Where's Caroline?"

"You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it"

"Where is she?"

"Right here. Want proof?" Jules goes into the RV where Caroline and Brady are. "He needs proof" Brady shoots Caroline in the arm and she screams. Stefan hears her screaming.

"What's happening?" Tyler asks Stefan.

"Hurt her again and you're dead" Stefan warns Jules.

"I hurt her again, and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies" Jules hangs up.

...................

Caroline is still in the cage. She's crying. Brady sits on the other side watching her.

"So, How many vampires are there in this town anyway?" He asks her. She doesn't answer, so he shoots her with a squirt gun filled with vervain. She screams. "No?" Caroline kicks at the bars.

"Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? Why?" Caroline asks.

"You're a vampire. Why not?" He uses a blowgun to shoot wooden darts in her neck. She screams. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Let me out!"

"Excuse me? What was that?" She kicks and screams.

"Let me out!" Brady is highly amused as he leans to join Jules stood outside. Lilah glances round from where she hides behind her tree, her hands are covered in werewolf blood where she's taken out Jules and Brady's reinforcements. She turns to the other side and vamp-speeds past them, and into the RV, glancing back behind her for the wolves to have noticed, before she crouches in front of the cage, Caroline opens her mouth to talk, Lilah shakes her head and presses a finger to her lips, her vampire face emerging, she holds up her family ring and gives Caroline a look, Caroline nods and closes her mouth.

..................

Not long later: Jules is alone. Suddenly she hears something.

"I know you're out there" Stefan comes out of the woods with Tyler.

"Where's Caroline?" he asks.

"Locked up tight"

"Let her go, and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules"

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" Jules asks.

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt"

"I'm not leaving without Tyler"

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline" Damon arrives.

"My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline"

"Let go of Tyler"

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you"

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy" Jules whistles, and waits. Nothing happens. She looks around alarmed.

"Sorry" Lilah offers walking out from the trees dragging a still living Brody along by the collar. "I don't think your pack is coming to your rescue....See I actually got here first" she looks to her brothers and then to Jules. "Liberated the beautiful blonde and......well....I got a little bored" she throws Brody forward onto the ground and pushes the heel of her stiletto into his chest over his heart. "So....we win" she offers with a smug smile as Caroline walks to her side. "I win" Lilah pouts mockingly and the chuckles darkly. Jules and Lilah stare at one another, Lilah presses down harder and Brody screams.

"Okay" Jules snaps. "Okay" she repeats softer. Lilah pulls her shoe back and smiles.

"Now get the fuck out of this town" Lilah growls at Jules, shares a look with her brothers who nods and vamp-speed away, Lilah grabs Caroline's arm and leaves with her.

...............

Lilah leans against her car as Stefan and Caroline walk towards her, Lilah leans up and sighs raising an eyebrow.

"Introductions" Stefan offers, Lilah rolls her eyes by nods. "Caroline Forbes this is, Lilah" Stefan states. "Our sister" Lilah waves her fingers a little and shrugs.

"Hi" Caroline greets. "And thanks" Caroline tells Lilah who shrugs.

"Meh, I was bored" Lilah offers, Caroline smiles a little and looks down. "Seriously, I was so bored and me and Jules had this thing a few days ago so....boredom and revenge....great combination" Lilah turns to leave and then turns back to Caroline. "You know you're a vampire now, right?" Lilah asks Caroline.

"I know" Caroline answers.

"So...the werewolf boy? The human? I don't understand why you're wasting your time with them...."

"Tallie" Stefan scolds.

"I'm just saying.....there is literally an entire pond out there....and she's fishing at the local watering hole that's full of shit"

"Charming" Stefan points out.

"I've never been one to mince my words, Stefan, you know this" she counters. "She's immortal now....why waste it?" Lilah then climbs into her car, starting it as she closes the door behind her, Stefan sighs and looks to Caroline.

"Sorry" he whispers. "Tallie's never been.....exactly normal" Caroline smirks.

"Well she saved my life....she doesn't have to be normal to do that"

"Come on, I'll drive you home" he offers.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Lilah pulls her jacket off and sits on the edge of her bed, saving Caroline, it made her feel something she hasn't felt in a long time....she felt like she did something good. Helping someone. Saving someone. She closes her eyes. She'd forgotten how it felt. That rush. She stands and kicks off her heels, which she only wears to boost her height, she's tiny she has to do something to make herself bigger. She sighs and leaves the room heading down the stairs for a drink.

.............

Damon's already in the study when she walks in and she does actually consider turning around and walking out again but she wants a drink really bad too. So she chooses the drink. She heads towards the drinks cabinet, Damon glancing to her.

"You still mad at me?" he asks her as she pours a drink.

"You lashed out, blamed me, I'm not mad at you" she answers. "Used to you and Stefan treating me like trash" Damon looks to her. "You did it when we were human, why would that change after?"

"Yeah well act like it" He offers, she looks to him. "I mean you spent your human life selling your body to anyone who'd pay for it"

"Maybe if my family showed me any form of love" she offers. "Instead of....brushing me aside and treating me like shit" she tells him. "You really don't know anything, do you?" she asks him. "Just off in your little Damon world doing your Damon thing....like you always have" she shakes her head. "One day...you're going to be all alone...with no friends, no family....." she smirks a little. "No Elena" he glares at her. "Because me and Stefan....there is only so much we will take before we walk away from you forever" she walks past him ready to leave the room.

"Tal" he scolds a little, she looks to him, sees he's figured something out behind his eyes, and she's sure she knows just what he's realised. "What did he do?" he asks her. "What did our father do to you?" he elaborates a little, they all learned that their father wasn't the best of men, the way he treated their mother, they may have been young but they weren't stupid and their father wasn't a good man. More often then not when Damon or Stefan were in trouble, Lilah would take the blame and the punishment, neither brother having any idea just what she did for them.

"What does it matter now?" she asks him. "It was a long time ago...and he is long dead"

"You should have told me" Damon scolds sadly.

"What would you have done?" she asks back. "Damon, it's okay" she offers with a soft smile. "I....managed alone"

"You weren't alone" he argues.

"Oh Damon, I was" she corrects. "I've always been alone" she shrugs. "Just how it is, just how it's always been and always will be. It's how I like it" she pats his chest and gives him a fake smile suddenly feeling less then good about herself. "It's just how I work" she whispers and then walks away. Damon watches her go sadly.

.........................

Damon climbs onto Lilah's bed and wraps his arms around his sister to pull her closer to his chest.

"Our father was a bad man" Damon tells her. "Did he ever...."

"No" she is quick to tell him. "Just...a punch here, smack there...." she glances to him. "To keep you and Stefan out of trouble" she tells him softly. "You were always getting into trouble.....and I...always took the blame" she admits, he takes her hand and gives her a sad smile.

"I had no idea" he assures her.

"I know" she whispers back.

"You should have told me" he argues.

"I know that too" she nods a little. "But your temper has always been as bad as his...I didn't want to get you into trouble"

"Look where that got us" he points out, she smirks a little and shrugs against him.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asks from the doorway slightly amused. Damon looks to him.

"I'm hugging my sister, what's wrong with that?" Damon asks, Stefan shakes his head.

"Nothing....is there an occasion?"

"Just...cause I can" Damon answers. Lilah shift slightly and nudges Damon over before nodding to the space on her other side.

"Come on" she teases. "You know you want too" Stefan rolls his eyes but smiles leaning up from the door. "Just like when we were kids" she adds as Stefan kicks off his shoes and climbs onto the bed next to her.

"We're more then 140 years old" Damon reminds her.

"Soo fucking what?" Lilah asks shooting him a look.

"Nothing" Damon mumbles smirking away.

"Shut up and go to sleep" she complains setting her head on Stefan's chest, her hand still firmly held by Damon on her other side.

............

Damon wakes to Lilah talking on the phone, he stays still to listen. Stefan still fast asleep on the other side of the bed.

"They have one of the silver daggers" she states. "No, they plan to use it on Elijah" she shifts slightly in the doorway. "You told me to protect the stupid doppelgänger and I am....despite how much she makes me want to kill her every time she opens her pathetic little mouth" she pauses listening to the other end of the phone, who ever it is talking to low and too quiet for Damon to hear. "The dagger doesn't work on you why does it bother you?" she asks and then rolls her eyes. "Fine....I'll try but no promises. I'm already betraying my brothers for you, for this....the end prize better fucking be worth it....." there's another pause and then she scoffs. "I stopped believing in family a long time ago, I look out for myself. It's the only way to survive" she smirks and chuckles a little. "See that's where you and me are different...." she hangs up and turns back to the bed she looks to Damon and Stefan and lets out a sigh.

...............

Damon watches Lilah as she pulls on her jacket, lifting her hair out from under it once she's done. She raises an eyebrow at Damon.

"What?" she asks him, he shakes his head.

"Nothing" he mumbles looking away. He's not sure how to feel about what he heard on the phone earlier. Out of context it sounds bad, but this is Lilah, his sister who took beatings for him and Stefan, Lilah who kept it secret, Lilah that kept his secrets over the years, there has to be something more going on, blackmail or something, he can't believe she'd betray them without good reason. Not Lilah.

"I'm going out" she tells him. "I'll be back later" he nods and waves slightly over his shoulder, she watches him a moment before leaving.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Lilah loves all the sides of sex, except the emotional, she keeps everything separate. And she loves the rough, the hard, the truly bone rattling fucking she usually gets. But there are times when Klaus wants something different, something softer, not soft and loving but softer, there are no toys, no restraints, just them, the two of them pressed together, chest to chest. It's not making love. They don't make love. But it's not pure fucking either. Just hard and rough enough for her feel, but not hard enough to really rattle her bones. Klaus holds her thigh to his waist as he fucks her, his fangs scratching at her neck, her nails drag down his shoulder blades, drawing blood. He moans and licks along the length of her neck reaching her ear which he pulls between his teeth, his hips shifting slightly to bury himself deeper into her. She moans and throws her head back. He wraps his fingers around her throat as he leans up pushing her down into the bed as he picks up the pace, his hips against hers, he pulls out slow, steady, he drags himself in and out of her, but the thrusts back in are fast and hard, hips hitting hips with force. He pulls her thigh from his waist, up parallel to his chest, her ankle resting on his shoulder, pushing himself deep into her, she cries out in pleasure, this angle never ceases to just work for her. To hit the right spots inside of her. And he knows this. He knows just what buttons to press to get her chasing that high. It's what she loves the most about sex. The orgasm. The bigger the better. The kind that starts in the tops of her toes and explodes behind her eyes, sets her body and soul (if she has one) on fire and crumbles her bones. Sam. He gave her the last fire, crumbling, exploding orgasm. But Klaus tries so very hard. And it is still so very good. She arches up into him as he uses his vampire speed to hastily rub her clit. He's close but he always makes her cum first. She clenches around him and bites, with human teeth, into his shoulder as she cums. He groans and holds her hips down as he empties into her. But this orgasm wasn't as powerful as the usual ones she gets with him. It's fleeting and doesn't linger. Not like with Sam. She frowns a little as Klaus nuzzles into her shoulder. Did she really just compare Klaus to Sam? The vampire king to the human? And did she just think that the human was the better lay? Klaus kisses up her neck to her jaw, her frown gone as he pulls back, pulling out of her to roll to the side next to her. They both lay staring at the canopy of the bed.

“Do you have the dagger?” he asks turning onto his side to brush his fingers between her breasts, she turns her head to him.

“No, Damon's hidden it an I haven't had a chance to look around the house yet” she argues. “I also have a feeling he may have heard me on the phone to you last night” she sits up and brushes her hair over her shoulder. “Talking about the dagger, so he'll have put it in the last place he'll think I'll look” she takes his hand and draws it down her body. “He'll probably attend the Historical Society's Tea Party tomorrow and I'll look then” he leans closer and kisses her shoulder as she guides his hand between her legs.

“Mmm” he teases slightly and nips at her skin, his fingers brushing through her folds. “Okay, one more go” he rolls over till he is above her, she smirks and draws her thighs up to make room for him.

…...........

Lilah returns home later and heads up through the boarding house, it's quiet but she can hear Damon and Andie in his room, she rolls her eyes and heads into the study to pour herself a drink.

…...........

At the Lockwood Mansion the Historical Society's Tea Party has commenced. Elijah and Carol are speaking with each other as they sip their tea.

“Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there” Carol offers.

“No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic”

“That's fascinating” Carol offers. Damon enters the house. Jenna intercepts him.

“Damon, what are you doing here?” Jenna asks him when suddenly, Andie walks up to Jenna and Damon, notepad in hand. Damon looks over at her and smiles.

“Hi. You came” Andie tells him.

“Hi”

“Hi” Damon pecks Andie on the lips. Jenna looks at the two, surprised.

“Thanks for introducing us, Jenna” Damon walks out of the room. Andie smiles at Jenna and stands next to her as they watch Damon walk away.

“Ahhh. Wow” Andie sighs softly. Damon approaches Carol and Elijah.

“Damon” Carol greets.

“Carol”

“What a surprise”

“Hi” Damon and Carol exchange kisses on the cheek.

“Hi” Carol agrees . Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families”

“Mm-hm” Damon looks at Elijah. “Such a pleasure to meet you”

“No. Pleasure's mine” Elijah offers back, Damon and Elijah shake hands.

…............

At the Boarding House Lilah flips the lip on one of Damon's chest in the attic, she riffles through it, literally every inch of it before slamming it closed and moving on. She's searched half the attic already and she's come up with nothing, except a questionable porn collection that may have belonged to Zach.

….............

Back at the Lockwood Mansion Alaric watches as Damon opens the door to the study and gestures for Elijah to enter. Damon follows Elijah in and shuts the door behind him. John walks up to Alaric.

“What's Damon doing with Elijah?” John asks.

“How would I know?”

“Because you're his little helper”

“If you say so, John”

“Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever”

“You're a dick”

“I don't think you should sleep over any more. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back.” Alaric smiles smugly at John. John walks away and Alaric watches him go with the same expression on his face.

…..............

In the study, Elijah and Damon are speaking.

“What can I do for you, Damon?”

“I was hoping we could have a word” Damon answers.

“Where's Elena?”

“Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem”

“Oh, yeah, I heard about that” Elijah offers. Damon sits down on the desk.

“Why exactly are you here?” Damon asks him.

“Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me” Elijah answers and then moves to exit the room, but Damon vamp-speeds in front of him, blocking the way out.

“Not good enough” Elijah grabs Damon by the throat and vamp-speeds him into a wall. Damon, in retaliation, grabs Elijah's throat. Elijah grabs Damon's hand and easily pulls it off of his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he does so. Damon groans in pain.

“You young vampires, so arrogant” Elijah drops Damon's hand from his own, but continues to hold Damon up against the wall by the throat. “How dare you come in here and challenge me?”

“You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal”

“Silence” Elijah grabs a pencil lying on the desk and stabs Damon in the neck with it. Damon clutches at the pencil and yells in pain. Elijah lets go of Damon, who falls against the desk and removes the pencil, painfully. Damon claps his hand over the bloody wound. Elijah whips out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood off his hands. “I'm an Original. Show a little respect” Elijah dangles the handkerchief in front of Damon, who grabs it hastily, and places it on his wound. “The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe” Elijah leaves the room.

….............

Lilah ends up in Damon's bedroom going through his draws, which is not something she ever thought she'd be doing. The dagger has to be in the house somewhere. Lilah snaps her head up and looks thoughtful.

“Stefan's room” she states and then leaves Damon's room heading towards Stefan's instead.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Damon leans in Lilah's bedroom doorway waiting for her to leave the bathroom. When she does she's wrapped in a towel and drying her hair.

“Find what you were looking for in my bedroom?” he asks her. She glances to him and pulls the towel from her hair, she ignores him and moves to the bed where she laid out her clothes. “Take that as a no”

“What do you want, Damon?” she asks grabbing her underwear.

“To know what you are up to” he answers.

“I'm not up to anything, Damon, you're just being paranoid” she tells him moving back to the bathroom to get dressed if he's going to be stood there in her room.

“Am I?” he asks a little and then glances to the bathroom door as it closes, he vamp-speeds across to where her cell phone sits on the dresser, he scrolls through the texts and call history. But other then the dirty pictures and dirty texts with someone called Sam, there is nothing incriminating on the phone. A few phones calls, again Sam and someone called John Smith. He wrinkles his nose, if that's not a false name then he's not a vampire. He glances to the bathroom door again and then the phone, but Lilah leaves the bathroom before he can dial, and Damon is back across the room and her phone is in it's rightful place.

“Are you seriously still here?” She complains moving to her cell phone, her eyes on Damon.

“Got something to hide?” he asks, she scoffs.

“Well I was going to have phone sex whilst masturbating” she answers turning to him. Damon pulls a face. “You did ask” she offers turning back to her phone as it beeps away.

“You're so crass” she snaps her head to him.

“Crass implies no intelligence” she argues. “I'm not unintelligent” she reminds him. “I'm just a horny freak” he can't help but smile a little. “As I have always been” she adds reading the text from Sam on her phone; 'I have an idea'. She smirks wider. Sam's ideas have been good to her so far. “Now leave” she tells Damon. “I have things to do”

“Betray me, Lilah....” he starts, she snaps her head to him.

“Betray you?” she asks. “I have only ever done what I can to protect you, both of you....as I will continue to do whether you like it or not” she gives him a look, he then leaves, she closes her eyes and sighs. “Fucking family” she complains and then follows Damon out. “Damon” she states heading down the stairs. “Are you still pissed about the whole werewolf thing?” she asks entering the library. Alaric sits with Damon, the two of them drinking. Lilah is still in her underwear, and she's not ashamed at all about it. Damon shoots Alaric a look and the history teacher looks away.

“I didn't see anything” Alaric assures Damon.

“Would you like too?” Lilah asks Alaric looking over him, a predatory smirk on her lips.

“No” Damon snaps slightly. “Not him....you keep it in your damn pants this time, Tal” he warns.

“I was joking” she tells Damon as he shrugs out of his jacket and holds it out to her, she moves to him and snatches the jacket from him.

“And no” Damon tells her, she frowns, he shoots her a look. “I'm not still mad at you”

“Soooo you're just deep down paranoid?” she asks pulling on his jacket. “Good to know” he sticks out his tongue at her. “How'd the tea party thing go anyway?” she asks pouring herself a drink.

“Blew” Damon answers. Alaric snorts.

“He got stabbed in the neck with pencil” she looks to Damon and raises an eyebrow.

“Did you get stabbed in the neck with a pencil, Damon?” she asks.

“Yeah” he answers.

“How's the throat now?”

“Sore” Damon mumbles.

“Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair” Alaric offers. Damon and Lilah look to him.

“With nice hair?” Lilah teases slightly.

“Hey. You want another one?” Alaric gets up, Damon hands him his glass, which Alaric takes and walks over to the bar.

“He's gonna be hard to kill” Damon comments.

“Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some fucking ashes to do the job” Lilah offers taking a seat in an armchair, Damon glances to her as Alaric pours more bourbon in their glasses.

“She's not wrong” Alaric agrees. “You're gonna need more info”

“I'm out of sources” Damon comments, Lilah looks to her brother.

“What's up with you and this news chick anyway?” she asks.

“Ooh” Alaric hands Damon his glass of bourbon. “She's got spunk, huh?” Alaric sits back down on the couch and looks at Damon significantly.

“Just don't kill her, please” Alaric begs slightly.

“If I did, who would report her death?”

“Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies” Alaric takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at it. “Oh, God. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up” Alaric stands up. “Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out” Damon places his hands on the back of his head and shuts his eyes. Lilah crosses one leg over the other and smirks a bit.

“Good luck” she mumbles. “You're gonna fucking need it” Damon smirks a little as Alaric walks out of the library. Damon remains in his relaxed position until he and Lilah hear a loud, crashing noise from the hallway. Damon's eyes fly open and he stands, points to Lilah.

“Stay here” he hisses, she shoots him a look but does as she is told, for now. Damon walks out of the library and into the hallway. Out in the hallway, Damon sees that Alaric has a large knife plunged into his stomach. Alaric looks at Damon as he clutches at the knife and groans as he falls to the floor. Suddenly, from the rafters of the parlor's ceiling, Stevie drops down with wolf-speed. Damon and Stevie engage in supernatural speed combat. Stevie, with the element of surprise, stabs Damon in the neck with a syringe full of vervain. Damon grunts but is not completely affected by the vervain and vamp speeds around the room, crashing Stevie into several walls. Finally, Damon weakens and falls to the ground. Stevie removes the syringe from his neck and stands up.

“Whew! Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe” Stevie states, Lilah appears behind him, Damon looks to her and shakes his head at her, her eyes flicker to Stevie.

“Run” Damon begs of her, she looks back to her brother. “Run” he repeats, she turns to leave but two more werewolves walk through the front door and stand in her way. They both growl at her and she takes a step back.

“Hello, sweetheart” Stevie greets behind her and then jabs her with another syringe. She gapes a little and then collapses to the floor, breathing weakly. The two other werewolves look down at Alaric's dead body. Damon, weak, but still awake looks up from the floor. “Grab that one. He's dead” Jules enters the house with a shotgun over her shoulder. She looks down at Lilah.

“Hi, Lilah. Nice to see you again” Jules greets menacingly, Lilah struggles to move because of the vervain in her system.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Alaric's body lies on the floor of the parlor room. Lilah has been chained to a chair with a wooden spiked metal collar around her neck, normally she is all for collars, but this seem the less fun kind. Damon is pretty much hog tied to another chair, still weakened by the vervain, unable to move much, being forced to watch his sister. He glances around, sees Ric's dead body on the floor and looks worried for a moment, before spotting the Gilbert ring on his finger. Damon sighs with relief and glances over to his right. Stevie is standing there, holding the ends of two chains which attach to Lilah's spiked collar, Lilah wakes with a groan.

“Morning, sunshine” Steve walks in front of Lilah. “I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull...” Stevie pulls the ends of the chains forward. The wooden spikes insert themselves in Lilah's neck and she groans in pain. Suddenly, Jules speaks up from the corner.

“So I hear you guys have the moonstone” Jules and two other werewolves walk farther into the room. Damon laughs a little.

“Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason” Damon tells them. Stevie wraps the chains around his hand. Jules inches closer to Damon.

“This time, it'll be you....or your sister” Jules looks at Stevie and nods. Stevie pulls on the chain again, impaling Lilah's neck. Lilah groans in pain. Jules leans against a shotgun as she talks to Damon.

“You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body. Maximum damage” Damon looks at her with feigned intrigue. Jules lifts the shotgun up and points it at Lilah. “Where's the moonstone?”

“Get over it, honey. You're never gonna fucking get it” Lilah snarls at her.

“You looking for this?” Elijah, leaning against a banister, twirls the moonstone in his hand. Everyone turns to look at him. Elijah walks down the stairs and places the moonstone on an end table. He backs away. “Go ahead. Take it” One of the werewolves uses his wolf speed to rush towards the moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker, plunges his hand into the wolf's chest and rips out his heart. The wolf falls down onto the couch, dead. Two other wolves rush at Elijah and Elijah, without any effort, plunges his arms into their chests and rips out their hearts as well. Jules wolf-speeds out of the house before she is killed. Elijah walks over to Stevie, who crouches down and pulls his jacket over his face in fear. Elijah pulls him up from the ground. “What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?” Damon looks around.

“I don't know”

“It doesn't really matter” Elijah punches Stevie in the face and Stevie falls to the floor. Elijah then removes the chains strapping Lilah down into the chair, she groans as he releases the collar.

“Oh not as much fun without the sex” She complains and looks over Elijah. “Hi” she greets with a smirk.

“Tal” Damon warns.

“What I was just saying hello?” she argues, Elijah stares at her a moment and then turns around, grabs the moonstone, and walks out of the house.

….................

Later: Lilah moves the chairs back to their original place. Damon talks on the phone with Bonnie who is still at Caroline's house.

“So he planned to kill her all along” Damon states.

“Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan” Bonnie counters.

“Got it loud and clear” Damon hangs up. Alaric suddenly comes back from the dead.

“Fucking finally” Lilah tells him. “You missed all the fun” She picks up the chains from the floor as Alaric attempts to awaken. Lilah looks to the chains and smirks. “I think I'll keep these” she offers.

“Really?” Damon asks her, she shrugs.

“You never know” she offers setting the chains over her shoulders as she leaves the room.

…................

Lilah throws the chains onto her bed and moves to her cell phone that flashes on her dresser, picking it up she raises an eyebrow at the screen.

“Wow” she mumbles, 15 missed calls from Sam, not to mention the crazy stalker texts from him. She raises an eyebrow. For someone who smells wrong she shouldn't be surprised that he's stalker crazy. She shrugs and throws the phone back onto the dresser before sighing and looking down at herself. She needs another bath to get all the yuck off of her. She freakin' hates werewolves.

….............

Lilah looks to her phone as she wakes to it ringing, she groans and grabs it pulling it to her ear.

“Yeah?” she asks.

“Where the hell have you been?” Sam growls down the phone. “I've been calling, I needed you”

“I was busy” she snaps back.

“Next time answer your fucking phone” Sam growls at her, Lilah sits up and cocks her head.

“I'm sorry I didn't realise we were girlfriend and boyfriend” she snarks. “You don't own me” she growls back, and it's a supernatural growl. “No one owns me” she snaps. “If I let you between my legs it's a gift not a fucking right!”

“Feisty this morning” Sam states, his mood completely 180ing as he purrs at her. “Touch yourself” he demands, she narrows her eyes and then scoffs.

“Fuck you” she growls and then hangs up throwing her phone away. “Entitled little fucker” she growls climbing out of bed. Her phone starts ringing and she ignores it walking into the bathroom.

…........

When Lilah emerges from the bathroom, Damon is sat on her bed holding out her ringing phone, she rolls her eyes and takes it off of him, setting it on the side to ignore it. He stands.

“I heard you cursing” he tells her. “Bit more then usual”

“Men” she offers. “Entitled men” she starts to get a bit angrier and he can see it in her fingers, clenching and curling into her palm and then releasing. “Just because I like sex doesn't mean they get to control it” she tells Damon as she throws down her jacket. “Men” she growls. “Honestly dick's not all that great, okay? I've had sex with women that has been better then some men” she turns back to Damon. “What gives you the right to demand things?” she asks him. He shrugs and makes a face, she doesn't want an answer, this is just Lilah letting it all out. “I don't do boyfriends because I don't want the fucking leash around my neck....I mean I do....in bed, when it's an actual collar and leash but the......I don't fucking belong to anyone” she rubs her fingers though her hair. “I did that once....I died” she adds and looks to her cell phone as it rings again.

“How many times has he called now?” he asks.

“Lost count” she grumbles and moves to her phone. Sam's name flashing on the screen, it goes to voicemail. He hasn't left one so far, so she's surprised when he does this time. She presses play along with setting it one speaker phone.

“It's Sam” he starts. “I urm...I was worried. That's....I know I can seem...cold” he admits. “And...I'm sorry, okay? I'm not very good at this” Lilah grinds her teeth together. “Kinda sucks to loose the best sex ever” he states. “Call me...” the voicemail ends and Lilah looks to Damon, and he sees she's already forgiven him. Damon hates that part of his sister, the side that makes it easy for men to get her forgiveness, all they have to say is that she is the best lay and she's rolling over for them again.

“Well...he apologized” she offers, Damon sighs.

“Tal” he states warning.

“Best sex ever, Damon” she admits. “He does things to me that....he makes me feel things that no one else has made me feel” Damon moves to her and kisses her cheek before leaving the room. He's not going to argue with her about this.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Lilah walks into the Grill adjusting her jacket, she looks around a moment, Damon whistles for her and she rolls her eyes before heading over to him where he sits with Alaric and Andie, Lilah rolls her eyes again seeing Andie, she really hates this woman. Alaric scoots over letting Lilah sit next to him, she smirks at him.

“Don't” Damon warns, Lilah shoots him a look.

“It was just a smile” she argues. “Untwist your fucking panties, Damon” Alaric smirks a little. Damon scoffs and looks to Alaric.

“Did you get anything out of Elijah?” Damon asks him.

“No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming”

“You sounded jealous” Damon comments and then looks to Andie. “Sound a bit jealous?”

“Kinda do” Andie agrees.

“Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here” Lilah argues. “You know around the fucking pet” she nods to Andie.

“Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?” Damon asks Andie.

“Uh-huh” Damon and Andie kiss. “Mmm. My lips are sealed” Lilah and Alaric stare at them in disgust.

“Urgh” Lilah complains.

“This is too weird” Alaric agrees with her.

“I just need the right opportunity” Damon tells them and then sees Elijah and Jenna enter the Grill. “Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi” Elijah and Jenna walk up to their table.

“Hey, guys” Jenna greets and then looks to Lilah.

“Jenna, this is my twin sister, Lilah” Damon offers, Lilah bites her lip and smirks waving her fingers at Jenna. “Don't” Damon warns. “Really?” he asks, Lilah shrugs. Damon turns back to Jenna. “So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that”

“Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade” Alaric puts down some money and gets up from the table, moving past Lilah who pinches his backside, he shoots her a look as she chuckles.

“No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party” Lilah comments, Damon points to her smirking.

“Ooh, my sister. Full of good ideas. We'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?”

“It's good for me. Jenna?” Andie asks.

“I don't know if tonight works...” Alaric starts.

“Yeah, I'm free” Jenna interrupts.

“It'd be a pleasure” Elijah agrees.

“Great” Damon comments.

“It'll be so much fun” Lilah purrs slightly.

…..........................

Katherine's body has desiccated. Lilah waves a bottle of blood under her nose and pours some in her mouth. She starts to drink.

“Great. Drink up. Good girl” Lilah tells her, Katherine takes the bottle out of Lilah's hands and continues to drink. Lilah gets up. “I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?” She hangs some clothes on the iron grating for Katherine. Katherine looks normal again and crushes the empty blood bottle in her hands. Lilah looks down at her. “Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again” Lilah teases.

“What is it you want, Tallulah?” Katherine asks.

“Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert” Lilah answers.

“Really. Why?”

“Says he loves his daughter, wants to protect her from Elijah and big, bad Klaus” Lilah coos slightly.

“Touching” Katherine comments as she pulls herself up from the ground.

“Yeah, right. He told Damon this old wives tale about how to kill an Original”

“And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you” Katherine tells her back moving over to the clothes Lilah has hung up and grabs a jacket off the hanger.

“Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as they do” Lilah comments, Katherine glances to her.

“Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever” Katherine comments, Lilah snorts.

“Lie” she comments. “We both know that he dies, compulsion wears off, you are free” Lilah comments moving closer to Katherine with smirk. “Nice try though” Lilah teases playing with Katherine's hair, Katherine watches her slightly. “But...let's say that....I think you are the lesser of two evils” Lilah states. “And I was to help you get out of this hole?” Katherine raises an eyebrow surprised.

“Why would you do that?” Katherine asks.

“I have my own agenda” Lilah answers. “One that doesn't involve Elena living” Lilah then smirks. “I'm curious”

“About what?” Katherine asks, Lilah kisses her pulling Katherine closer to her and deepens the kiss, Katherine actually moans into her mouth, Lilah smirks a little before pulling away.

“I don't see what all the fuss is about” Lilah comments flatly and then walks away leaving Katherine standing there gaping a little.

…........................

At the boarding house Jenna and Andie are preparing the table for the dinner party.

“So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension” Andie asks.

“I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him”

“Like what?”

“Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth”

“Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything”

…......................

Damon and Alaric are in the library when Lilah walks in, she smirks a little to herself as she joins them.

“This is a bad idea” Alaric comments looking between the two twins.

“There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here” Damon hands Alaric a glass of scotch, but he refuses it.

“No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna”

“Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless” Lilah offers, Alaric looks to her.

“Just a fact-finding mission?” He asks her, she nods.

“Yep” she answers.

“Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Okay?” Alaric warns, Lilah sets her fingers against her head, her other hand behind her back crossing her fingers.

“Scout's honor” she teases a little, Damon puts up his hand and grabs Alaric's shoulder. Alaric looks at Lilah, still suspicious. Andie walks in.

“Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine” Damon looks at Alaric, smiles, and pats his arm reassuringly. Alaric walks up the stairs. “Thanks”

“Yeah” Alaric leaves the room and closes the door. Damon waits until he is sure he is gone before he walks over to a small trunk and opens it. He pulls out the silver dagger and white oak ash from inside. Damon turns to Lilah.

“What did she say?” he asks her.

“She told me we couldn't do it, that it was suicide, that it was stupid and we were going to die” she lies, Damon hums a little.

“Which means she wants us to do it?” Damon asks a little and dips the dagger in the ash.”Elijah's stronger than us. Faster than us. It's all about the element of surprise”

“Ah, it's too bad. I like him. He's very old-school. Classy” Andie comments behind them, Lilah rolls her eyes.

“Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls” Damon comments. Damon places the dagger with the glasses and the scotch, hiding it from view.

“Hmm. That is a little too sexist for me” Lilah turns to Andie and growls.

“Stop fucking talking” she snaps.

….......................

Upstairs, the bell rings. Jenna answers the door. John is outside on the porch and walks into the house. Damon walks out of the library and into the front hall.

“Who invited him?” Jenna asks, Damon moves to the door.

“John. Surprise. Leave” Damon tells him.

“When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games” Alaric walks in. Damon and John look at him.

“There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party” Alaric comments. John looks back at Damon.

“What he said” Damon adds.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Lilah pauses passing the front door as someone knocks on it, she turns slightly and moves to it, adjusting her dress she opens the door to find Elijah stood on the other side.

“Good evening, Lilah” Elijah greets, she smirks.

“Thank you for coming. Please, come in”

“Just one moment. Can I just say that if you or your brother have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider”

“No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you” Lilah offers.

“Hmm. Well, that's good” Elijah enters the house. “Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?”

“Crystal” Lilah agrees, Elijah sees Jenna, smiles, and walks over to her.

“Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you??” Elijah asks.

“Nice to see you”

“You look incredible”

“Thank you” Jenna offers, Lilah shuts the front door and rolls her eyes.

...................

Lilah, Damon, Andie, Elijah, Jenna, John, and Alaric all sit around the table. Jenna pours some wine for Damon.

“I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town” Jenna tells Damon.

“Hmm, do tell” Damon counters.

“Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s” Elijah informs Damon. “Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution”

“Hmm. Because they were witches” Jenna adds with a smirk.

“Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem” Andie argues.

“Andie's a journalist. Big on facts” Damon teases, Lilah rolls her eyes grabbing her drink, Andie makes her want to take a knife and shove it right up her.....private parts.

“Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighbouring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the...” Elijah motions for something on the table.

“I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society” Jenna warns.

“It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me” John adds.

“So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?” Lilah asks around her glass.

“You know...a healthy historian's curiosity, of course” Elijah answers, Lilah lifts her eyes to his.

“Of course” she answers sweetly. Elijah glances at her and smiles, nervously.

….......

Lilah is bored. Whoever thought this was a good idea was an idiot. Dinner parties are not real parties. They don't count. And she is nowhere near drunk enough for this shit.

“Would anyone care for some cognac?” Damon asks standing. “I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages”

“None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit” Alaric answers.

“Pussy” Lilah comments with a smirk as the others start to get up. Damon looks at Andie.

“The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study” Andie comments, Lilah rolls her eyes.

“Sexist much” she mumbles. “Like for fuck sake, it's the 21st century” she grumbles and stands.

“Where are you going?” Damon hisses.

“To get another drink” she answers and then heads into the kitchen to get more drink, probably wine. As she heads into the kitchen her cell phone rings, she glances to the ID and rolls her eyes: Stefan.

…................

Damon and Elijah are in the library. Damon is pouring drinks for the men.

“So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgänger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground” Damon asks.

“Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?” Elijah asks.

“Maybe. Tell me why it's so important” Damon hands Elijah a glass of scotch. He takes it.

“We're not that close” Elijah turns around and looks around at the books. “It's quite a collection you have here”

“Hmm” As Elijah has his back turned, Damon slowly and carefully grabs the silver dagger from the tray of glasses.

“It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories” Lilah and Alaric burst through the study doors. Damon quickly puts the dagger back down.

“Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert” Alaric informs them.

“Elijah” Lilah holds her hand out for him.

“Miss Salvatore....” Elijah hands his glass to Damon, who drains it, and takes Lilah's hand. He twirls her around and they walk out of the room together. As soon as they leave, Damon smacks Alaric's arm angrily. Alaric points down at the dagger. Damon doesn't understand what he means. Alaric walks over to a desk and writes something down on a piece of paper. He hands it to Damon who reads it. The paper says "The dagger will kill you if you use it." Damon angrily throws the paper at Alaric and they walk out of the room.

….........

Back in the dining room, Jenna pours coffee into a cup for John. Andie sits at the table. Elijah and Lilah enter the room.

“Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food” Jenna tells them.

“So...I know this is a social thing, but I...I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here” Andie asks of Elijah.

“I'd love to answer”

“Great, that's so great” Damon and Alaric enter the room. Damon sits down and glares across the table at John.

“Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?” Alaric walks over to her bag.

“Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle-slash-father?” Damon asks.

“Yes, I'm well aware of that”

“Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list” Damon looks back at John smugly.

“No Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the...you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry” Andie complains, she gets up to help Alaric find her notebook.

“What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?” John asks, Lilah's eyes shift to John, a calculating edge to them.

“Gentlemen, Lilah” Elijah starts. “There's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again” Andie comes back with her notebook and sits down.

“Okay. My first question is when you got here to Mystic...” Alaric comes up behind Elijah and stabs the dagger through his heart through the back of his chair. Elijah screams and dies. Everyone at the table gets up in shock. Alaric pulls the dagger out and places it on the table, Lilah opens her mouth to correct him but thinks better of it. Alaric looks at Damon.

“Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert”

“All right” Damon agrees.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Alaric and Damon have moved Elijah's body down to the cellar, Lilah leans in the doorway and sighs sadly, Damon looks to her.

“What?” he asks her.

“Such a waste” she answers. “Hidden under that impeccable suit I bet is an incredible body” Damon rolls his eyes and turns back to Alaric.

“You two said there wasn't going to be any violence” Alaric accuses.

“Says the guy that did all the killing” Damon argues and then starts to leave, but Alaric grabs him.

“Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that” Damon tries to leave again, but Alaric grabs him. “Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying” Damon nods and leaves. Alaric looks down at Elijah's body, walks out, Lilah moves to Elijah's body and looks around before lifting his suit a little. Damon walks in behind her and lifts her up.

“I just wanted a peek!” Lilah argues as Damon carries her out of the cellar, shutting the door behind him.

….............

Later: Damon rushes to the cellar and sees that Elijah has gone.

…............

At the Gilbert Lake House Elijah walks up to the house. He kneels down and grabs some rocks. Elena starts to walk towards the front door, but Stefan grabs her by the arm. Elijah has gotten up outside and tosses the rocks from hand to hand. Stefan hears him.

“He's here” Elijah throws the rocks at the door, breaking it off its hinges. Elena looks at Stefan.

“You have to go. I need to talk to him alone”

“Elena...”

“Stefan, I'm okay. He can't come in the house” Elijah walks closer towards the house.

“You know, I might not be able to enter this house...But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out” Elijah informs them, Elena slowly walks out from behind the wall. Stefan stays hidden there. She walks towards the front door but stays inside the house.

“They shouldn't have done what they did”

“The deal is off”

“I'm renegotiating”

“You have nothing left to negotiate with” There is a moment's silence. Then, Elena pulls out a knife. Elijah looks amused.

“I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death”

“Stefan won't let you die”

“No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before...promise me...You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you”

“I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff” Elena breathes out and points the knife to her stomach. Elijah watches her, unsure of what she will do. Elena looks up at him and stabs herself in the stomach. She screams in pain and falls to the floor. There is blood gushing everywhere. Elijah rushes towards the door, but stops at the threshold because he has not been invited in. Elena drops the knife on the floor and clutches her stomach. “No! Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you”

“Give me your word!”

“I give you my word” Elena limps outside and into Elijah's arms. Suddenly, she stabs Elijah with the silver dagger and Elijah falls to the ground, dead. Elena falls to the ground as well, weak from the blood loss. Stefan rushes out of the house, bites his wrist, and feeds Elena his blood. He places his chin on the top of her head. Damon and Lilah walk out and stand in the doorway. Stefan cradles Elena's face in his hands and they both look at the twins.

“Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out” Damon tells them.

“I would have let her die” Lilah adds, Damon shoots her a look. “World would be a better place without one more skank in it” Lilah smiles sweetly and then steps over Elijah walking away.

…..........

Lilah stretches out, naked, on a bed in a hotel, she shifts slightly and shakes out her hair looking seductive. She hears the hotel room door open and then close, she takes a breath and fluffs her hair some more. Klaus leans in the doorway and smirks seeing her. She smirks back and bites her lip, she holds up her collar and leash in one hand and then an anal plug tail in the other, he groans and moves towards her.

“On your hands and knees” he growls. “We are going to have so much fun, my little pet” he grabs her as he climbs onto the bed grabbing the tail from her. “This is new” she shrugs.

“Thought it would be fun” she offers, he runs his fingers through the fur of the tail and nods. Turning back to her he finds she's set wolf ears on her head, he laughs and kisses her, pulling her underneath him. “Wait” she stops him. “Before we get to the good stuff” she teases a little. “I have news” he groans and slides a hand around her and presses the tail plug between her cheek.

“But good stuff” he whines, she grabs his arm and shoots him a look. He groans and flops onto the bed. “Fine” he grumbles.

“Elijah is daggered” he snaps his head to her, he purses his lips a little.

“Unfortunate but....not that terrible” he pulls her closer. “Can we just get on with it?”

“Just what every girl wants to hear” she scolds slapping at his chest, he grabs her wrist and yanks, nuzzling into her neck he slips his hand between her legs.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Lilah pulls off her jacket in her bedroom and sets the tail on the bed. She pulls something else out of her jacket and smirks turning the moonstone around in her hand. She snatched it from Elijah's jacket when she was feeling him up in the cellar. She pulls an identical stone out from her other pocket, the only way to tell them apart is a tiny mark on the top of it, she smirks and then crouches to pull a lock box out from under her bed, which she sets the real moonstone in before setting it away and heading out her room with the fake moonstone.

….............

Damon, Stefan and Elena stand in the lobby as she walks down the stairs, Damon raises an eyebrow.

“Where did you disappear to?” Damon asks, she smirks and winks. He groans.

“Oh hey” she states. “I got you guys something” she takes Damon's hand and sets the moonstone into it.

“Is that?” Stefan asks.

“One moonstone” she answers and smirks. “I stole it off Elijah whilst I was feeling him up” she admits, Damon laughs and looks to her. She smirks at him and winks. “You are welcome” she throws her arm around Damon's shoulders, he kisses her head and smirks.

“You are unbelievable” Stefan offers warmly, she smirks at him.

“Thank you” she tells him, Damon looks to the moonstone.

….............

Lilah, Damon, Stefan, Elena and Katherine are in Stefan's bedroom.

“What is she doing here?” Elena asks.

“For once..” Lilah starts disgusted. “I agree with...that” she motions to Elena who glares at her, Lilah smirks and winks.

“When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb.” Damon explains.

“How's that possible?” Stefan asks.

“He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills” Katherine answers.

“I don't want you here. Get her out of here” Elena snaps.

“You need me, Elena. You all do” Katherine counters as Lilah leans against the wall.

“Like hell” Stefan argues.

“We all want the same thing...Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off” Katherine offers.

“I don't need your help and I don't want it” Elena snaps, Lilah rolls her eyes.

“And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?” Lilah asks Elena who looks to her. “Pretty sure someone that's been running from him would possibly know what he looks like”

“Tal” Damon states. “You can't be seriously thinking...about taking her help”

“You poo-pooed my idea of handing her straight over to Klaus and being done with it. If you're all so hell bent on saving her miserable life, then I would assume you would be all for taking any and all help fucking offered, even from the psychotic home-wrecking killer Kitty-Kat” Lilah explains. Katherine smirks a little. “What's that saying?” Lilah asks. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend?” she asks and then points to Katherine. “Enemy of your enemy” she remarks.

“We can't trust her, Tallie” Stefan corrects.

“Fine” Katherine states. “Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch...maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite”

…...........

Later: Lilah is in the living room, organizing Johnathan Gilbert's journals. Katherine joins her.

“What you up to?” Katherine asks her.

“None of your business” Lilah answers.

“We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?” Katherine asks. Lilah doesn't answer. “How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?”

“Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?” Lilah asks her.

“No” Katherine answers.

“Then you can't help” Katherine tries to grab a journal but Lilah slap her hands. Katherine hits Lilah's arm and then pushes Katherine on a chair and is above her. Katherine looks up at Lilah.

“That kiss” Katherine starts.

“Meant nothing” Lilah offers. “I was just....curious”

“No one is that good of a kisser” Katherine comments, Lilah smirks.

“Oh, Sweetie....that is my worst skill” they share a look. Lilah leans closer and smirks. “You want me” she coos teasing. “I can smell it on you...”

“Curiosity” Katherine offers. “And the chance of a full house” she teases. “All three of the Salvatores” Lilah leans closer and kisses Katherine, the older vampire kissing her back.

…..........

Lilah pushes Katherine against her bedroom wall and smirks as Katherine looks to her, wide eyed, pupils blown. Lilah walks closer to Katherine and looks down over the woman before raising her eyes.

“I'll be gentle” Lilah purrs teasingly.

“Don't” Katherine counters. “I can take it” Lilah smirks wider.

“Oh, you really are going to regret those words” Lilah grabs Katherine's jacket and pulls her closer to kiss her, she walks them backwards towards her bed.

…................

Lilah and Katherine lay in bed with one another.

“Now I can see why you were the favourite” Katherine whispers slightly out of breath. Lilah looks to her. “Prostitute in Mystic Falls” Katherine adds. “And Klaus' favourite” Lilah smirks and snorts.

“Of course you know” Lilah mumbles.

“You think I run from him for 500 years and not figure out who his favourite people are?” She asks. “You and he spent a lot of time together over the last hundred years....”

“He gives me what I want and I give him what he needs” Lilah offers.

“Sounds much like a relationship” Katherine counters, Lilah laughs and climbs out of the bed to dress. Katherine watches her before cocking her head. “You know Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power” Katherine tells Lilah as the younger vampire pulls on her shirt. Lilah pauses thoughtful before she continues to dress.

“Get dressed” Lilah throws Katherine's clothes at her before leaving the room.

…........

Lilah walks towards Stefan as he enters the house with Damon.

“What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?” She asks them, Stefan looks past her as Katherine walks down the stairs behind her.

“Isn't she gone or dead yet?” Stefan asks.

“For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?” Katherine asks shooting Lilah a look.

“Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power...They wouldn't need one” Stefan explains.

“Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?” Lilah asks.

“We just need to find it” Stefan answers, Damon and Lilah share a look.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Later Lilah is back in the study reading from another journal, she sits in one of Sam's shirts and a pair of panties, she has no issue with her body. Katherine walks in and looks over Lilah's shoulder to read what she's reading. Lilah raises an eyebrow and glances to the older vampire.

“Can I help you?” she asks.

“I'm bored” Katherine comments and then reads. “"Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago." So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?” Katherine asks, she tries to take the journal but Lilah moves the book aside to stop her.

“Nope” Lilah answers and looks down to the book, Katherine huffs a little.

“I'm hungry”

“You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself” Lilah counters.

…...............

Katherine goes in the basement and takes a blood bag from the freezer. Luka's there. She doesn't see him but she feels something.

…................

Stefan and Damon join Lilah in the study. Damon holds up a journal and shakes his head.

“Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?” Damon asks her, Lilah nods.

“Nope” she pretends so Katherine can't hear but she shows the journal to Stefan and Damon and points to it. Stefan reads the journal and joins the charade.

“That's too bad” Stefan offers.

“Yeah, bummer” Damon adds

…...............

Katherine goes in the cellar and looks at Elijah's body. Luka is crouched next to the body and is ready to pull out the dagger. She's about to leave when she hears the dagger being removed. Luka's trying to remove it. She sees the dagger is half-out and rushes over to it and pushes down on it. Luka releases the dagger. Katherine feels the lack of resistance and releases it too, then looks around the room. She sees a wooden chair being broken but doesn't see anyone.

“Lilah!!” Katherine yells. Luka drives a stake through her stomach but misses her heart. Lilah arrives.

“Katherine” She removes the stake with Lilah's help. “What happened?” Lilah asks.

“Lilah....” She looks at Elijah's body. Luka's removing the dagger again. Lilah takes the flame gun and shoots flames around the dagger. Stefan and Damon hurry into the room.

“What are you doing?!” Stefan asks his sister.

“Some kind of fucking crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and fucking do something about it. Go now!” Lilah snaps, Stefan leaves, Damon moves closer to Lilah, they share a look.

….....................

Damon walks into the living room holding a blood bag which he hands to Katherine who sits with Lilah, Lilah has a glass of scotch in her hand.

“Here you go!” Damon offers the blood bag to Katherine, as she takes the blood bag Damon drives a stake into her stomach.

“What the hell?!” Katherine asks.

“That's for not telling Lilah the dagger would kill me. Next time...It goes in your heart” Damon tell her.

“Is that how you treat someone who...” Katherine removes the stake. “...is trying to help you?”

“You wanna help? Start talking” Damon tells her.

“I'd love to, but you're not going to like it”

“Try me”

“Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena's life”

“That's old news”

“Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan”

“But he still tried to have me killed” Damon offers.

“Right. That was part of the deal. I could only save one of you”

“So you chose Stefan. Of course you did”

“You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?” Katherine asks, Damon leaves the room, Lilah watches him go before following him.

…..............

Lilah follows Damon into his room, her twin brother moving to his wardrobe.

“You shouldn't let her get in your head” she comments sitting on the edge of his bed. “It's what she wants” he turns to her a glare on his face.

“Did you know?” he asks her, she raises an eyebrow at him. “That the dagger will kill me”

“Of course I didn't” she argues. “Damon, do you really think I'd do that to you?” she asks him.

“I don't know any more, Tal, I used to think I knew you but recently” he sighs. “I feel like you're keeping something from me....” she stands and shrugs.

“Damon, we're not like we were when we were kids” she reminds him. “I know we used to be close, I know we used to tell each other everything but I barely remember being that girl” she admits. “And maybe I am keeping something from you, but if I am it's because I don't trust you with it, because I know you and I know you'll over react....but you should know that everything I do....I do it for you and Stefan, I do love you both, more then anything, and I would do whatever it takes to keep you alive” he studies her slightly.

“You should be able to trust me” he whispers sadly. “We're twins” he offers. She nods.

“It's been a long 170ish years” she counters. “I can't trust you and...if that means you can't trust me either then that's what it is....sorry” she shrugs and then leaves him alone, he sighs and shakes his head.

…...........

Lilah checks her cell phone as she sits on her own bed, she smirks seeing a text from Sam, she bites her lip and lays backwards responding to it. They've been texting backwards and forwards for weeks now, something about him is drawing her in, a darkness in him that she's attracted to, something dark and dangerous and it gets her all flustered. Her phone pings with his reply and she smirks wider reading it. And he is all shades of filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy and she loves it.

“Damn it” Damon mutters walking past her room, he pauses and then backtracks. “We have a problem” he tells her. “He Witch is going after Elena” she shrugs and pulls a face.

“So fucking what?” she asks. “I don't care. Good riddance”

“Tal, please, for me” he pleads a little, she groans and pushes herself up setting her phone in her pocket. She and Damon leave together.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Damon and Lilah head down the stairs towards the front door of the Boarding house, Katherine appears in front of them, Damon rolls his eyes.

“Where are you going?” Katherine asks them.

“Luka Martin's dead. His father's going after Elena” Damon answers.

“I'm coming with you” Katherine tells them.

“No, you're not” Damon argues. Katherine rushes over to them.

“Wait”

“We don't need your help. I don't want it” Damon admits to Katherine.

“I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it”

“And now you have no need for me” Lilah adds turning to walk back upstairs. “I'd wish you luck, but it'd be a lie” she throws over her shoulder before vanishing up the stairs.

…................

At the Gilbert Residence Bonnie and Jeremy are in the kitchen.

“Luka...I can't believe he's dead. After what we did to him” Bonnie comments.

“No, after what he did to you. Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but I don't”

“I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it” Stefan and Elena enter the house, Bonnie turns to them. “Thank God”

“It's not over yet” Elena offers. .

“What's going on?” Jeremy asks. Elena motions to Stefan.

“He'll explain” She goes upstairs.

“When did you guys get home?” Stefan asks.

“A few minutes ago” Bonnie asks.

“Did you check the house?”

“And why would we check the house?” Jeremy asks frowning.

…...............

Elena goes into the upstairs bathroom and starts washing her hands. Suddenly she sees Jonas behind her. He grabs her. Her face changes and she bites him. It's Katherine, posing as Elena. Stefan and Bonnie arrive. Katherine is licking her lips.

“You're welcome” Bonnie goes toward Jonas' body.

“You didn't have to kill him!”

“Yes, we did” Katherine corrects, Bonnie gets closer to him and goes to close his eyes but suddenly he gets up and grabs her face. She screams. Stefan kills him.

…..................

Damon and Elena are downstairs.

“How did you guys convince her to do this?” Elena asks.

“We didn't. It was actually her idea”

“Wow. That's...not good”

“No. No, that's not good at all” Stefan and Katherine goes down the stairs.

“Everything's taken care of” Stefan assures them, Katherine pulls off Elena's necklace.

“I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean” Elena snatches her necklace from Katherine's hand.

“You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home” Elena tells Stefan.

“Is that all you have to say to me?” Katherine asks.

“This doesn't change the way I feel about you”

“I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that” Katherine offers.

…................

Lilah is on her bed, reading Johnathan Gilbert's journal. Katherine joins her. Her hair is curly again and she's on lingerie.

“You know what I can't figure out?” Lilah asks.

“What's that?” Katherine asks.

“How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Johnathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in” Katherine doesn't answer. Lilah looks at her. She shrugs. “Mmm, I should have figured as much”

“She was a loose end. I like mine tied up. You know what I can't figure out?” Katherine asks.

“Do I care?” Lilah counters.

“Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre?”

“Because I have no clue” Lilah answers.

“Damon knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb and something tells me that he did everything in his power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. I know you and Damon tell each other everything” Lilah says nothing, Katherine watcher her. “Who's the liar now?” Lilah flicks her a glance.

“Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house” Lilah comments looking back to her book. “Go find one” Katherine looks to her and then leaves. Lilah's cell phone beeps announcing a new text message, she smiles and closes the journal before reaching for her phone. It's not Sam this time. But Klaus. '2 days' is all it says, but she smirks and deletes the message before setting it down again. It's nearly over.

.....................

Lilah wakes to the morning sun caressing her bare thigh, she hums a little and stretches her hands under her pillow. Damon stands at the end of her bed and bites his lip before bringing his hand down on her backside, she groans and looks to him.

“Damon!” she scolds kicking out at him, he chuckles and jumps back from the bed.

“Get your fine ass up” he comments. “We have a....development” she peeks at him through her eyelashes and then groans.

“Elena orientated” she offers, he nods. “Then I'm out” she rolls over intending to go back to sleep.

“Come on, Tal” Damon groans. “Call it a family bonding experience” she snorts.

“You're trying to persuade me to help, or to stay away?” she asks, he slaps her thigh and she hisses at him.

“Tal” he warns, she turns onto her back and sighs.

“Seriously, Damon” she starts leaning up onto her elbows. “I have zero interest in helping that fucking....” she stops and takes a breath. “The fact that you keep pushing at me to do so means you care more about her then you do your own sister....your twin sister....and then you wonder why we aren't close any more” she points out and stands. “Because I know I would do anything for you” she points out. “I just don't think you would for me, not if it was between me and her” she disappears into her bathroom leaving Damon to think, he looks down and sighs.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Lilah grabs a drink from the tray in the library, she's not bothered to get dressed dressed, instead opting for her shorts and tank top combo, Sam's plaid shirt hanging loose off her shoulders. Behind her Damon, Stefan and Elena talk. She couldn't care less but Damon dragged her out of bed for this. Again. She's getting sick of being dragged into their Elena troubles and if it wasn't for Klaus she'd just kill the girl and be done with it.

“Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?” Elena asks.

“Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning” Stefan answers.

“You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you” Damon comments.

“What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer” Stefan counters.

“It's also far, far, far away from me....go there, right now” Lilah points out. Damon shoots her a look.

“Well, then we'll stay there too” Damon states, Lilah rolls her eyes.

“So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?” Elena asks Lilah's brothers.

“Let me know when you come up with a better one” Damon answers. Lilah puts her hand up.

“Oh, oh, I have one” she states.

“Giving her to Klaus is not a plan” Damon argues.

“Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon”

“That'd be me” Stefan tells Elena as Lilah's phone pings away.

“Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie” Damon admits.

“Does that mean that you're taking her to the...” Elena starts.

“Shh” Damon puts his finger to his mouth as he says this. Katherine walks in.

“Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell” No one answers. Damon looks at Stefan. “Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me”

“No, we have it” Damon states. Katherine looks to Lilah who smirks and shakes her head. Katherine looks to Damon.

“Where is it?” she asks.

“It's in a very safe place” Katherine turns back to Lilah.

“I've been honest with you. Time to return the favour” Katherine tells her.

“Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust” Lilah tells Katherine with a smug smirk. Elena looks at Katherine and smiles.

“Fine. Be that way” Katherine leaves. Lilah pours herself another drink and then leaves the room with an eye roll.

….............

Later Katherine is in Damon's room. She's searching for the moonstone. She goes through his closet and drawers. She finds a wad of money and pockets it. She even checks the fireplace but can't find it. She sighs and goes and washes her hands with soap in the bathroom. She starts to leave, but suddenly stops. She digs in the bowl of soap bars that Damon has and finds the moonstone. She takes it out and smiles.

..................

Damon walks in carrying John Gilbert's body over his shoulder. He dumps him on the floor. He has blood on his hands and on his shirt. He goes in the bathroom and washes his hands. He takes off his shirt. His phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan.

“Stefan? How'd I beat you and Elena home? What?” Damon asks then rummages through the soap bowl and realizes the moonstone's not there. He throws the bowl on the ground. “Tal!!” he yells walking out of the room.

“What?” she asks walking towards him with a bowl of ice cream and a spoon.

“Have you been in my bathroom?” he asks her. She pulls a face.

“Ew...No, why would I?” she asks licking the spoon.

“I put the moonstone in my soap dish and well...now it's gone”

“Are you kidding me?” she snaps at him. “You are unbelievable” she shakes her head and turns to walk away.

“You have to help me get it back” he argues.

“I got it for you in the first place, if you didn't hide it properly, then it's on you!” she snaps. “You find it” Damon takes a breath and shakes his head.

….................

Lilah sits across from Elena who stares down at her mother's necklace, Isobel having burnt herself alive at Klaus' compulsion. Stefan walks into the room and looks between them, he raises an eyebrow at Lilah who rolls her eyes. Stefan sits next to Elena and looks to the necklace.

“Is that Isobel's?” he asks.

“I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet...”

“She was your mother”

“Why did they let me go?” Elena asks.

“Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe”

“He knows I'm not gonna run” Elena tells Stefan, Damon walks in.

“Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us” Lilah raises an eyebrow. “Except Tal” Damon corrects seeing it, he puts some papers in Elena's lap.

“What's this?”

“It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name”

“You're giving me your house?” Elena asks.

“What the hell?” Lilah asks angry and annoyed.

“Tal” Damon warns, Lilah stands.

“No” she argues. “No way in hell are you doing this, this is my home too....you don't get to just give it away to trash”

“This is happening” Damon tells her. “Whether or not you like it....” she grinds her teeth together and glares back at him.

“Yet you wonder why we're not as close any more” she comments shaking her head disappointed. “Choosing that” she motions to Elena. “Over your family....I hope Klaus comes...and I hope you all rot in hell” she turns and walks out the room. Damon takes a deep breath and looks to Stefan.

“Damon” Stefan warns.

“What?” Stefan asks.

“There was a time when you and Tallie were inseparable....a time when you were so close you had your own made up language....what the hell is going on with you two?” Damon shrugs a little. John suddenly gasps for air and sits up. Damon rushes over to him and lifts him up by his collar.

“I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry” John tells them.

“Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk” Elena stops him just as Lilah returns to the room.

“I just remembered” Lilah states in the doorway. “That I had something to tell you guys....” Damon raises an eyebrow and then Lilah smirks. “Klaus does know that Elena is here” she starts. “I know because....well because I told him” she admits smugly. “Weeks ago..just before he we had sex...” she adds looking to Damon her smirk widening.

“You...what?” Stefan asks her.

“You heard me” Lilah answers. Damon vamp-speeds to her, grabs her throat and shoves her against the wall.

“How could you do that?” he asks her, she twists his grip on her and she slams him down on the ground grabbing his throat.

“I'd do it again” she tells Damon. “In a fucking heartbeat...because you two don't see how toxic this is....I watched it happen once before, I won't again” she releases Damon and then disappears at vamp-speed.

…..........

At Alaric's Residence Katherine wakes up and sees the warlock casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair. There are two vases. One is full of blood; the other is empty and knocked over on its side. She starts to get up and sees that Elena's necklace is gone. It's Alaric that is in the chair. He opens his eyes and gets up. The warlock bends down in a bow. Katherine gets up slowly. Alaric turns around and sees her.

“Alaric?” Katherine asks. A smile crosses Alaric's face. She rushes over to the door but an invisible force prevents her from exiting. Alaric slowly walks over to her and speaks in a Slavic accent.

“Zdravei, Katerina” He takes her face in his hands. “I have missed you”

“Klaus!” Klaus smiles widely at her.

…..............

Lilah's car speeds away from Mystic Falls, she drives with a smug smile on her face but her eyes hold the pain of betraying her brothers. 


End file.
